Florebo Quocumque Ferar
by GreenyLake
Summary: Fraîchement débarquée sur cette île tropical avec sa famille qu'elle aime tant, Lydia ne s'imagine pas une seule seconde que son destin tout entier est sur le point de basculer lorsqu'elle rencontre Icare, un mystérieux garçon solitaire, qu'elle n'arrive pas vraiment a cerner. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre son horrible secret. Et si les vampires étaient réels ?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Il était sept heures du matin lorsque j'entendis ma mère monter le grand escalier qui menait à ma chambre.

\- Debout, Lydia! Il est déjà tard, si tu ne te lève pas maintenant, tu...

Elle stoppa quand elle ce rendis compte que j'étais réveiller et habillé.

Je la regardai en ajoutant :

\- Je suis déjà debout, par contre le petit monstre ne l'est toujours pas, vas la réveiller elle!

\- Lydia! Soupira-t-elle, bon...Très bien, mais descend au moins prendre ton petit-déjeuner.

Ma mère n'aimait pas que je traite ma petite sœur, Avery, de monstre. Elle disait souvent que la famille était plus forte que tout. J'étais entièrement d'accord avec elle, cependant Avery pouvait vraiment agir comme une petite peste parfois. Ma petite sœur aimait vraiment me pousser à bout.

Comme, par exemple, la fois ou elle subtilisa mon baladeur mp3 et le cassa en s'amusant à le lancer chez les voisins, pour que nôtres vieux chien, Rex, aille jouer a « vas chercher la balle ». Elle me faisais souvent sortir de mes gongs, mais elle restait ma sœur. Je l'aimais bien plus que ce que je ne le laissais paraître.

Une fois mes longs cheveux blonds brossés, je descendis dans la salle à manger, là où ma mère avait préparé le petit-déjeuner pour la famille.

Mon père était là, lui aussi.

Tient, je trouvais ça étrange. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il pouvait encore faire ici,

Il aurait déjà dû être parti au travail.

\- Tu n'es pas encore à ton bureau, papa?

Il me regarda avec un sourire et ses grands yeux bleus que je tenais évidemment de lui, ainsi que la couleur de mes cheveux.

\- Non pas encore, j'ai rendez-vous ce matin à huit heures trente pour discuter de mon prochain reportage qui doit se dérouler en Asie, me répondit-il en buvant une gorgée de son café.

Mon père était journaliste, ou plus précisément envoyé spécial. Vous savez, le genre de personne que l'on aperçoit à la télévision quand il se passe une galère ou un fait divers quelque part dans le monde. Il était donc souvent absent à cause de son travail, ce qui ne nous empêche pas d'être une famille unie ! Il arrive même parfois à ma mère de l'accompagner durant ses missions qui durent normalement une à deux semaines. Dans ces cas-là, ils faisaient appel à une nounou qui nous gardait, moi et ma petite sœur, et ce même si j'estime être assez âgée pour surveiller ma petite sœur toute seule.

\- Ah! Super, ça sera pour combien de temps, cette fois?

J'étais assez curieuse de nature, et je voulais savoir si ma mère allait l'accompagner.

\- Normalement deux semaines, mais je dois en discuter au boulot, je vous en parlerai quand vous rentrerez de cours toi et ta sœur, en attendant dépêche-toi de manger ou tu vas rater ton bus, m'avertit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- D'accord, Chef!

Je m'exécutai, buvant mon bol de lait d'une seule traite tout en rangeant ma pomme dans mon sac.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner prit, je montai à la salle de bain me brosser les dents, je croisai ma petite sœur dans les escaliers qui me fit une petite grimace à mon passage.

Il était maintenant sept heures trente, j'étais à l'arrêt de bus quand le fameux transport arriva. Heureusement que mon lycée n'était pas très loin de chez moi.

Montant à bord, je remarquai que quelques personnes y étaient déjà assises.

Je choisi une place avant de m'affaler sur le siège et de coller ma tête contre la vitre armée, bien évidemment, de mes écouteurs. La musique avait un sacré don de m'apaiser lorsque j'étais nerveuse, et je devais l'avouer, cette rentrée me terrorisait.

Je ne connaissais absolument personne. Aillant emménagé sur cette île de l'océan indien que depuis trois semaines maintenant à cause du travail de mon père, il n'était pas évident de débarquer comme ça, le jour de la rentrée dans un lycée dont je n'avais même pas retenu le nom !

Au fur et à mesure que le bus avançait, je regardais à l'extérieur pour admirer le paysage.

Bon, il est vrai que je ne connaissais personne ici, mais vivre sur une île tropicale, il y avait pire je l'avoue. Les paysages étaient tellement beaux et variés, quant au climat, je n'aurais pas demanderais mieux. Du soleil quasiment toute l'année ! Je trouvais que la pluie, les nuages gris, bref tout ce qui concernait le mauvais temps, n'était pas très réconfortant.

Le brusque arrêt du bus me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés juste devant l'immense bâtisse, qui allait devenir mon nouveau lycée. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de descendre du bus, comme pour m'apaiser, bien que ce fut inutile.

C'était un lycée sacrément grand, assez design et s'intégrant parfaitement à l'environnement. L'allée centrale menait au bâtiment principal, qui était lui-même entouré de plusieurs sortes de plantes exotiques. Sur la façade, juste au-dessus de l'entrée, ce trouvaient les inscriptions: Jules Ferry.

C'était donc le nom que j'avais oublié.

Mais ce qui retint plus particulièrement mon attention, ce furent ces deux grands arbres plantés à l'entrée du bâtiment.

Ils étaient tout bonnement magnifiques, je n'avais jamais rien vus de tel. Je décidai de m'en approcher afin de les contempler de plus près.

Je restai donc là, sous la cime de ces deux arbres majestueux, admirative devant le travail que la nature peut offrir. Les troncs étaient comme marqués par d'étranges cicatrices qu'avait dû façonner la courbure du bois, montrant l'ancienneté des spécimens. Leurs troncs se ramifiaient pour faire apparaître des branches chargées de feuilles d'un vert éclatant qui rappelait celle d'un palmier, et de longues fleurs dotée de plusieurs pétales formant une couronne d'un rouge sang écarlate, d'où sortaient de multiples pistils. C'était remarquable. Ils étaient abondamment fleuris.

\- Ce sont des Flamboyants, c'est très commun ici, à la Réunion.

Une petite voix me surpris.

Je mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'elle venait de derrière.

En me retournant, je me retrouvai face à une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même âge que moi.

Une pression s'installa en moi. Que devais-je faire? Je n'allais sûrement pas passer pour la fille associable qui voulait rester seule et qui se fermait aux autres.

Je tentai de garder mon calme et prit une petite inspiration avant de lui répondre.

\- Ah! Eh bien, merci, ils sont très beaux, lâchais-je finalement avec un petit sourire pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas une personne hostile.

Elle sourit également avant de me répondre avec entrain.

\- Avec plaisir, je m'appelle Katy et toi? Elle semblait vraiment s'intéresser à moi, bizarrement.

\- Lydia, répondis-je, un peu intimidée, il était vrai que la socialisation n'était pas mon fort...

\- Contente de te connaître, Lydia, j'imagine que tu n'es pas originaire d'ici …?

\- C'est ça! J'arrive tout droit de métropole, mais comment le sais-tu?

Elle me fixa et réfléchit quelque peu avant de me répondre.

\- Et bien, ne le prend pas mal, mais ça se voit à ta couleur de peau que tu n'es pas née sur cette île. Mais ce qui confirmais mes soupçons, c'est de te voir émerveillée par les flamboyants, arbres qui je te le rappel, poussent un peu partout dans cette région.

Ne venait-elle pas de faire allusion à ma couleur de peau?

Il est vrai que j'étais blanche, voire même très blanche mais quand même...

Katy sembla deviner ce à quoi je réfléchissais.

\- Haha! Ne le prends pas mal, tu verras, ici blanc noir, vert, on ne te traitera pas différemment.

\- Si tu le dis...

Je n'avais pas remarqué que tous les élèves autour de nous était soit noir, soit mats de peau… Bon, certains était blanc également, mais avec des cheveux frisés ou comportant d'autres caractéristiques issues du fort métissage présent dans l'île.

Sa remarque sur la couleur de ma peau prenait tout son sens à présent.

\- Dis-moi, Katy, ça ne te dérangerais pas de m'aider à trouver ma classe? J'ai assez peur de me perdre dans tout cette espace et avec toute cette foule.

Elle ne parut même pas hésiter, me prit par le bras et m'entraîna dans les couloirs du lycée, à la recherche de la classe où était affichés les noms des élèves entrant en première. J'étais assez surprise par sa vivacité. Sur le chemin, j'en profitai pour en apprendre un peu plus sur Katy. Je savais maintenant qu'elle avait un grand frère appeler Éric, qui faisait son entrée en Terminal cette année, et aussi un chat nommé Gribouille qu'elle semblait chérir plus particulièrement.

Katy était une fille que je qualifierais d'extravertie, rien ne semblais l'atteindre. Sa façon de parler, de sourire à tout bout de champs, de limite hurler lorsqu'elle parlait, se fichant pertinemment du regard des autres. Tout cela me portait à croire qu'elle était le genre de personne sûr d'elle.

Par le plus grand des hasards, Katy se trouva inscrite sur la même fiche que moi. Résultat ; nous allions passer cette année entière ensemble! Cela me rassura, l'idée que la seule personne daignant m'accorder un peu de son temps ne soit plus avec moi ne me plaisait pas tant que ça...

Plusieurs noms étaient affichés, Katy et moi décidâmes de pénétrer dans la salle. Il n'y avait encore personne, seul était au tableau une jeune femme, vêtu d'un tailleur gris et d'une jupette noir lui arrivant aux genoux. Ses cheveux, qui n'étaient pas très long, étaient ramenés vers le côté droit, soulignant son regard à travers ses petites lunettes à peine remarquables. Elle devait sûrement être notre professeur principal pour cette année.

Après l'avoir saluée, nous nous installâmes côte à côte au deuxième rang. Étant myope, je ne pouvais me permettre d'aller au fond de la classe.

Les élèves arrivèrent peu à peu; en quelques minutes, la salle était pleine. Tous les bureaux étaient occupés. Enfin, presque tous. Celui qui était juste derrière moi restait vacant.

La cloche retentit. C'est à ce moment que la professeure se décida à prendre la parole.

\- Bien, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée scolaire. Et bienvenue aux nouveaux ! Je me présente, je serai votre professeur principal et je me nome mademoiselle Hélène. Avec moi, vous étudierez principalement l'histoire et la géographie.

Elle finit par arborer un sourire radieux. Son visage resplendissait, elle devait sûrement être très impatiente de nous rencontrer.

Dans tous les cas, elle semblait très sympathique, je sentais que cette année allait être super!

Elle écrivit son nom au tableau et enchaîna son discours.

\- Maintenant que je me suis présentée, c'est à vous! Vous allez tous vous lever un par un et vous présenter au reste de la classe. Nous commencerons par le fond!

Oh non. Étant très timide, j'avais horreur d'avoir tous les regards braqués sur moi... Ressaisie-toi Lydia, ce n'est qu'une présentation orale, pas un défilé en maillot de bain ! Cette pensée m'embarrassa de plus belle. Je sentais des flammes irradier mes joues.

Toute la classe se présenta petit à petit. Je n'étais pas la seule arrivant de métropole apparemment. Une autre fille, Emily, il me semble, arrivait de Paris, ainsi que Gareth et Victor, des jumeaux arrivés depuis plusieurs mois venant d'Australie, mais parlant très bien le français. Tous deux était similaire, de vrais jumeaux parfaitement identiques, bien que je remarquai que Victor avait une tache de naissance dans le creux de son cou. Mis à part ça, impossible de savoir qui était qui.

Mademoiselle Hélène sembla amusée par la présence des jumeaux, elle leurs posa quelques questions auxquelles ils répondirent sans difficulté.

\- Super, merci les garçons, je sens que cette année va être pleine de surprise! Ajouta-t-elle, enthousiaste.

Sur le moment je ne compris pas à quel point ce qu'elle venait de dire allait être véridique.

\- À qui le tour? Hum... Toi, là! S'exclama-t-elle en désignant ma partenaire du doigt.

Katy se leva sans grande gêne et se présenta devant tout le monde, comme les autres l'avaient fait avant elle, insistant bien sur le fait que son grand frère était dans ce lycée également, comme pour avertir certain rigolos qu'il ne valait mieux pas la chercher.

-Très bien, Katy, je vais à présent demander à ta...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la classe.

\- Excusez-moi.

Elle tourna la tête en direction de la porte avant de parler un peu plus fort pour que la personne derrière l'entende.

\- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme apparut.

Je restai bouche bée. Il était d'une beauté renversante. La première chose qui me frappa chez lui fut des yeux d'un vert que je n'avais encore jamais vu, et ses cheveux plus noirs que noir. Il était assez grand, vêtu d'un débardeur noir faisant ressortir ses yeux de jade et d'un short blanc. Il tenait fermement une des bretelles de son sac qui pendait quelque peu sur son flanc droit.

Balayant la pièce du regard, l'individu s'avança avec aisance vers l'institutrice afin de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Désolé pour le retard... J'ai eu un problème avec mon bus, dit-il en arborant un sourire destiné à mademoiselle Hélène.

Il semblait sûr de lui, mais réellement désolé de son retard. Son charme ne sembla pas déstabiliser que moi, l'enseignante mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre ses esprits,

encore ébahie du spécimen ce tenant devant elle.

\- Je... Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas grave, nous étions en train de nous présenter et je pense que c'est à ton tour, qu'en penses-tu? S'empressa-t-elle de répondre sûrement pour cacher son embarra.

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête et prît place devant le tableau qui faisait face à l'ensemble de la classe.

\- Je m'appelle Icare Lilith, je suis née sur cette île et j'ai actuellement dix-sept ans, dit-il d'une simplicité déconcertante.

Il ne bégaya pas, ne mâcha pas ses propres mots.

Icare dégageait une sorte d'aura mystérieuse. Son regard, sa voix, sa façon de marcher avec simplicité et son sourire, dévastateur. On aurait vraiment dit un ange à plusieurs facettes.

Mais... Lilith... Ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose...

Je buvais chacune de ses paroles, comme toute la classe d'ailleurs. Sa voix sonnait comme une mélodie qu'on ne se lassait d'entendre.

\- Bien, Icare, c'est un bien joli prénom que tu as là, prends place, nous pourrons ainsi continuer les présentations.

Il s'exécuta en passant près de moi pour s'installer au seul bureau qui était libre, mais s'arrêta net devant moi, huma l'air et continua son chemin. Je pus sentir l'odeur qu'il répandait à chacun de ses pas. Une délicate odeur de jasmin embaumait sont espace.

\- Continuons! À toi jeune fille, enchaîna notre enseignante en me désignant de la tête.

C'était le moment. Le stress s'installa en moi à une vitesse folle en sachant qu'un tel individu se trouvait juste derrière moi. Il était très attirant, certes, mais il dégageait quelque chose de... Malsain?

Non, je ne devrais pas le juger sans le connaître, même si, pour une raison que j'ignore, une petite partie de moi me suppliait de m'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

Je devais absolument garder mon sang-froid

Ne m'étant toujours pas levée, je pouvais quand même sentir tous les regards braqués sur moi _._

Bon j'exagérais peut-être un peu, mais je sentais très particulièrement le regard d'une personne toute proche de moi, je crus même entendre un grognement s'échapper de la poitrine d'Icare.

Un grognement? Reprend-toi, ma pauvre fille, le stress te fait totalement délirer.

Je plaçai mes mains moites dans mon dos avant de me lever et de prendre la parole.

\- Je m'appelle Lydia Spencer, je... je viens de Toulouse en France, j'ai seize ans et je suis installée sur cette île depuis trois semaines maintenant.

J'avais la voix tremblante, je crus que mes jambes allaient se dérober sous mon poids.

Je me rassis aussitôt, le pire étant derrière moi. Je pris alors une grande inspiration le plus discrètement possible pour essayer de reprendre mon calme.

Mademoiselle Hélène me remercia tout en m'assurant que j'allais passer d'excellents moments ici, chose dont je ne doutais absolument pas.

Une fois les présentations terminées, nous dûmes commencer le premier cours de l'année qui allait porter sur la mythologie grecque.

Notre professeure avait mis un point d'honneur pour qu'Icare nous raconte l'histoire d'où était tiré son prénom, car je cite « Il est rare d'avoir des élèves aillant des prénoms issus de la mythologie grecque» avait-elle assurée.

L'intéressé commença donc son récit, qui avait même scotché mademoiselle Hélène et la classe par la même occasion. Sa voix était si envoûtante, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'écouter le moindre mot qui sortait de sa bouche.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à Katy qui me dévisageait avec un sourire narquois.

\- Il te plaît hein ?! M'avait-elle chuchoté à l'oreille.

\- Quoi ? … Tsss! Non, pas du tout ! Essayai-je de mentir alors que je me sentais rouge comme une tomate.

\- Mouais... Tu ne rougirais pas autant si c'était pas vrai.

Je voulus répondre mais notre professeur annonça que nous allions partir en excursion dans la forêt durant quatre jours à partir de la semaine prochaine.

\- Nous allons y étudier la faune et la flore endémique de cette île. Pour ce faire je vais vous passer cette petite fiche vous expliquant le déroulement de la sortie, papier qui je vous avertis, doit obligatoirement être signée par vos parents.

Elle me désigna pour distribuer la paperasse au reste de la classe, c'était bien ma veine, ça!

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler, spécialement arrivée à la table d'Icare. Nos yeux se croisèrent et je crus que tout autour de moi allait s'écrouler tant son regard était persan et insistant.

Il me fixa et je fis de même. Ce petit échange dura quelques secondes, secondes durant lesquelles il ne paraissait plus respirer. Sa façon de m'observer, on aurait dit qu'il lisait au plus profond de moi. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine.

Je lui tendis d'une main tremblante une des feuilles qu'il attrapa aussitôt avant d'ajouter sèchement :

\- Merci.

Je n'osa **i** pas répondre, j'étais beaucoup trop intimidée pour lui demander ce qu'était son problème. Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu dire ou faire qui justifie ce ton froid ?

Puisque c'était comme ça, je passerai mon tour la prochaine fois au moment de la distribution.

La fin de l'heure passa relativement vite, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était temps d'aller déjeuner.

En sortant de la classe, Katy m'attrapa le bras en m'entraînant dans les escaliers qui menaient au réfectoire.

-Dépêche-toi, il y a toujours foule et c'est pénible d'attendre, j'ai faim, moi !

-Je te signale que je ne peux pas aller plus vite que mes jambes...

Elle rigola et me tira de plus belle. Sérieusement, cette fille était vraiment pleine d'énergie, beaucoup trop même.

Quelques personnes attendaient déjà devant la porte du réfectoire, nous nous mîmes derrières elles.

Nous fûmes quelques instants plus tard, rejointes par Gareth et Victor, qui nous proposèrent de manger avec eux, étant donné qu'ils ne connaissaient pratiquement personne ici.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus du monde arrivait, je me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise avec tous ces inconnus autours de moi, qui plus est dans un espace aussi réduis.

La porte s'ouvrit, c'était l'heure. Tout le monde se précipita à l'intérieur, bousculant tout sur leur passage. J''appris qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer une bande de lycéens affamés.

Katy m'agrippa la main, pour ne pas que l'on soit séparées.

Soudain, une odeur qui me semblait familière vint me titiller les narines, une odeur de fleur que j'appréciais énormément. Je compris qu'Icare n'était pas loin. Je le cherchai de la tête mais impossible de le trouver parmi toute cette foule. Compressée comme je l'étais, je ne pouvais même pas voir Katy qui me serrait pourtant la main de plus en plus fort derrière moi.

Je pus enfin apercevoir Icare lorsque plusieurs personnes me laissèrent enfin un peu de place pour pouvoir me mouvoir. Cependant il était bien plus proche de moi que je l'avais imaginé, et pour une raison que j'ignore, il me fixait, et paraissait surpris. Sa bouche était légèrement entre-ouverte.

Je compris ce qui provoqua cette réaction chez lui quand il fit glisser ces yeux vers le bas, je suivis automatiquement son regard pour voir que je lui tenais la main... LA MAIN?

\- Euh... Ex... Excuse-moi, tentais-je d'articuler en lui lâchant la main. Je… pensais que c'était Katy.

J'étais très embarrassée, je devais lui avoir tenu la main depuis au moins trois bonnes minutes et je n'avais rien remarqué. Il n'avait même pas râlé non plus.

Il me fixa et parut hésiter à réagir, il réfléchissait ? Je n'en savais trop rien, Icare faisait partit du genre de personne avec lesquelles on ne savait jamais ce qu'elles pensaient.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est pas grave, finit-il par dire en souriant.

Il venait de me parler, avec un sourire cette fois, alors que plus tôt c'était tout le contraire.

Je sentais déjà mes joues rougir, je me retournai afin qu'il ne le remarque pas, et tombai nez à nez avec Katy, qui elle, me regardait avec un air triomphant.

\- Toi! Prépare-toi à des représailles hostiles, lui chuchotai-je.

\- Bouh ! Aidez-moi, par pitié, simulât-elle.

Nous avançâmes dans la file en prenant chacun un plateau avant que les cuisiniers nous servent.

Aujourd'hui, menu spécial rentrée: Steak et frite. Ils n'étaient pas allés chercher l'idée bien loin.

Nous nous installâmes à une table libre et commençâmes à parler du cours qui venait de se dérouler et de la sortie qui allait avoir lieu prochainement.

Mais étrangement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Icare. D'ailleurs, où était-il?

Je balayai le réfectoire d'un rapide coup d'œil. Rien... Je me demandais bien ou il était passé.

Katy sembla remarquer que j'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

\- Si c'est Icare que tu cherches comme ça du regard, il est parti.

\- Comment ça, parti ? Il ne mange pas ? Fis-je, perplexe.

\- J'en sais rien, rajouta-t-elle, je l'ai vu sortir du réfectoire avec son plateau.

Étrange... Cela dit, je ne l'avais vu parler avec personne hormis moi tout à l'heure.

Peut-être était-il seul, et que manger sans compagnie le déprimait. Personnellement, je pensais que personne ne méritait d'être seul. Je me sentais triste pour lui.

Nous terminâmes de manger, Gareth semblait être particulièrement intéressé par Katy. Vu la façon dont il la regardait pendant tout le repas, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa également très vite, les cours allaient se terminer à quinze heures trente, exceptionnellement, aujourd'hui. Pendant toute l'après-midi je me demandais ce à quoi Icare pouvait bien penser, il semblait ce tenir éloigné des autres, je l'avais même vu totalement ignorer les quelques filles qui s'était armées de courage pour venir lui adresser la parole. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Cherchait-il vraiment à éviter le moindre contact ? Je n'en savais trop rien, pourtant il m'avait bien souris lorsque je lui avais pris la main... Raaahhh ! Tout ça allait me rendre chèvre, c'est fou, comment une personne pouvait-elle prendre autant de place dans mon esprit en si peu de temps ?

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit.

Katy me raccompagna à l'arrêt de bus, bien qu'elle ne le prenne pas avec moi. Son frère allait la ramener en scooter. J'aperçus également les jumeaux au loin et leurs fis un signe de la main pour leur dire au revoir. Ils me répondirent tous deux avec un grand sourire.

Mon bus arriva quelques minutes plus tard, une dizaine de personnes montèrent à bord, et le trajet de retour me parut bien plus rapide que l'aller ce matin.

Une fois arrivée chez moi, je montai directement dans ma chambre et m'affalai sur mon lit en soupirant.

Si toutes les journées ressemblaient à celle-là, je devais me préparer psychologiquement, cette journée avait été un véritable ascenseur émotionnel. J'étais cependant très heureuse d'avoir fait la connaissance de Katy et des Jumeaux, j'avais ce qui, pour le moment, se rapprochait le plus d'une bande « amis » et j'étais assez fière de ça.

Il n'était que seize heures, pourtant je sentais la fatigue me gagner.

Il n'y avait personne chez moi, mes parents devaient sûrement êtres à leur boulot respectif. Quant à Avery, elle devait toujours être à l'école.

Je restai donc là, sur mon lit, à rêvasser, me remémorant les moments de cette journée.

\- Icare... Lilith, chuchotais-je à moi-même, en enfonçant ma tête dans un coussin pour cacher mon embarra.

Il est vrai que son nom me disait vaguement quelque chose... J'avais tendance à beaucoup trop me prendre la tête. Quand je voulais savoir quelque chose, je ne lâchais rien avant d'obtenir ce que je désirais..

Je me levai de mon lit et parcourus ma petite bibliothèque personnelle, en feuilletant tous mes livres un à un. Rien.

Je descendis dans le salon histoire de vérifier parmi les livres qui s'y trouvaient, rien également.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule solution ; la chambre de mes parents.

Heureusement que personne n'était à la maison, ils n'aimeraient pas que j'aille fouiner dans leur chambre.

Je remontai alors le grand escalier et me dirigeai vers leur chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le lit imposant fut le premier objet qui attira mon attention.

Sur la droite, se trouvais un bureau que je reconnus comme appartenant à mon père, et juste à côté dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait une étagère avec plusieurs livres qui y étaient rangés. Bingo !

Je m'y précipitai et commençai alors à farfouiller parmi la vingtaine de livres sous mes yeux.

Ces derniers étaient rangés de façon précise, l'étage du haut était exclusivement réservé aux livres appartenant à mon père, il y avait toute sorte de livres à suspens ou des romans policiers.

Juste en-dessous se trouvaient ceux appartenant à ma mère qui avait des goûts bien plus... sombres ? Je dirais, oui.

Je pouvais lire des titres comme : Dracula : L'éveil des morts, Apparitions, etc. La liste était encore longue.

Mais tout en bas, j'aperçus un livre plus épais et légèrement plus grand que tous les livres présent ici.

Je le pris dans mes mains afin d'en lire le titre, et là, ce fut comme une révélation. Je connaissais ce livre ! Et je l'aimais beaucoup. Il regorgeait d'histoires, de contes et de légendes.

Lorsque j'étais enfant, je m'amusais à me glisser dans la chambre de mes parents pour pouvoir lires ces histoires qui me plaisaient tant, bravant l'interdiction de mon père de lire ce livre seule. Je me souviens encore de ses avertissements, « Dans ce livre, il n'y a pas que des histoires de princesse et de licornes, Lydia, ma puce, il y a aussi des histoires qui ne sont absolument pas faite pour une fille de ton âge ».

Le livre disparu lorsque mes parents comprirent que rien n'y faisait. Et avec le temps, j'avais fini par l'oublier.

Mais, il était là, entre mes mains, et je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de connaître les parties les plus sombres que ce livre contenait.

Disons que j'avais hérité de ma mère et de ses goûts sombres pour l'horreur et le surnaturel.

Sur la couverture rouge, une inscription jaunâtre y était inscrite.

On pouvait y lire : Bestiaire, encyclopédie de démonologie.

Je ne pouvais attendre, mes parents pourraient très bien rentrer d'un moment à l'autre, je devais me dépêcher. Ce bouquin venait de réveiller une grande part de curiosité enfouie en moi.

Je pris alors le livre et me précipitai dans ma chambre, m'allongeant sur mon lit pour commencer ma lecture.

Il était chargé d'images et de textes les accompagnants concernant des démons ou toutes autres sortes de créature allant de la mythologie égyptienne aux loup-garous d'aujourd'hui.

C'était passionnant, je dévorais littéralement ce livre.

Certaines pages étaient carrément dans des langues qui m'étaient totalement inconnues, plusieurs images de créature défilaient sous mes yeux.

Quand soudain, une image retint particulièrement mon attention.

Le portait d'une femme au teint blafard avec de longs et magnifique cheveux noirs.

Ce n'était qu'une image, mais la personne qu'elle représentait était tout bonnement dotée d'une rare beauté. Ses longs cheveux noirs faisaient ressortir ses grands yeux d'un vert éclatant. Un vert qui m'était étrangement familier… Cette femme, elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Icare. Je m'empressai de lire le descriptif qui lui était accordé.

Sous son portrait, on y lisait : _Lilith_.

J'en étais sure ! Ce nom me disait réellement quelque chose !

Mais une autre inscription figurait juste en-dessous de son nom, je la lus à voix haute.

\- Succube, mère de tous les démons.

Un long frisson me parcourut le dos, des pensées se bousculèrent dans ma tête, le fait que cette femme ressemble étrangement à Icare, et qu'elle porte le même nom que lui n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, ça allait définitivement trop loin. Ce genre de bêtise n'était que des contes que l'on racontait pour faire peur aux enfants qui n'étaient pas sages.

Je ne connaissais pas Icare plus que ça, encore moins sa famille, comment serait-il possible qu'un démon, ou quoi que cela puisse être, datant de l'époque biblique, puisse être sa mère ou un quelconque membre de sa famille ?

Je me sentais idiote rien que d'y avoir pensé.

Je retournai dans la chambre de mes parents pour remettre le livre à sa place, ni vu, ni connu. Parlant d'eux, je pouvais entendre le moteur de la voiture de mon père entrer dans le garage. Je courus vite dans ma chambre pour ne pas qu'il me trouve là-bas.

\- Avery ? Je suis rentré, cria-t-il pour que je l'entende depuis ma chambre.

Je mise à descendre les escaliers l'air le plus naturel possible. Je m'efforçai d'ignorer ce que j'avais lu il y a cinq minutes de cela.

\- Bonsoir papa, lui dis-je en l'enlaçant.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et alla déposer sa sacoche près de la porte.

Avery, elle, venait de rentrer dans la pièce elle aussi, elle se rua vers moi pour m'enlacer et me raconter sa journée.

Je ne pouvais que l'envier... Une journée en classe de CM2 était si... Tranquille. Loin de toutes sortes de pressions, comme un bel adonis débarquant dans sa classe et qui met la pagaille dans son esprit tant il l'attirait. Non ! Je devais vraiment me ressaisir, je n'allais pas laisser Icare devenir le centre de mes pensées.

Elle m'annonça que dans un mois elle allait faire une classe de mer avec son école, ce qui me fit immédiatement penser à ma propre sortie **,** qui, elle, était prévue dans quelques jours.

J'en informai donc mon paternel en lui donnant le document à signer, ce qu'il fit sans même prendre la peine de lire ce que je venais de lui passer.

Je ne lui en voulais pas. Après tout, il venait sûrement de rentrer d'une dure journée au bureau, il devait avoir d'autres choses en tête.

Je rangeai le petit papier de couleur orangée dans mon sac et allai mettre la table avant l'arrivée de ma mère.

Cette dernière rentra une trentaine de minutes plus tard, aidant mon père à cuisiner.

À table, nous racontâmes chacun notre tour notre journée. Mon père, lui, annonça à tout le monde que son déplacement en Asie avait était reporté et qu'il ne partirait pas de sitôt.

Je pris cela comme une bonne nouvelle. Bien évidemment, savoir que mon père est très loin de nous pour une durée indéterminée ne m'enchantait pas du tout. Je préférais le savoir ici avec nous, et avec ma mère surtout. Tous deux n'aimaient être loin de l'autre, et pour cela, je les enviais beaucoup. Être capable de trouver une personne qui nous convienne et toujours éprouver des sentiments forts à son égard, et ce même après plusieurs années de vie commune. Je trouvais cela admirable, et oui j'étais du genre à prendre exemple sur mes parents, en ce qui concerne l'amour du moins.

Le repas terminé, Avery m'aida à débarrasser la table. Une fois cela fait, je souhaitai bonne nuit à tout le monde et allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre, prétextant une fatigue soudaine.

Je voulus d'abord prendre un bain, bien chaud, pour me relaxer et me changer les idées.

Je voulais rester seule. Heureusement, ma chambre possédait sa propre salle de bain. J'allumai l'eau et la laissa couler dans la grande baignoire. Pendant qu'elle se remplissait, je regagnai ma chambre afin de préparer mon sac pour les cours du lendemain.

Je me précipitai dans l'eau presque bouillante de ma baignoire pour y plonger mon corps entièrement.

C'était juste, génial. Je me détendis sous la chaleur de l'eau et lâchai un long soupir. Je voulais rester ici durant des heures entières.


	2. Chapter 2

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans événements particuliers. J'appréciais de plus en plus mademoiselle Hélène, elle était si gentille et débordante de joie.

Les jumeaux, eux, faisaient désormais partie de notre « bande », enfin, si je peux vraiment appeler ça comme ça.  
Nous mangions et partagions toutes nos récréations ensemble depuis la rentrée, ce qui n'était pas du tout désagréable. J'aimais bien la compagnie de Victor et Garett, ils étaient si drôles, à toujours se disputer entre eux pour un rien. C'était amusant.

Icare, quant à lui, n'était pas venu les trois jours aillant suivis la rentrée.  
Mais il fît une apparition le dernier jour de cours de la semaine, afin de rendre le document l'autorisant a venir durant la sortie qui allait se dérouler le lundi qui suivait.  
Il ne nous adressa pas un seul regard. Son expression neutre ne laissait paraître aucune émotion.  
Peut-être vivait-il des moments difficiles, ça expliquerait son absence cette semaine.  
Je n'osais plus lui adresser la parole depuis cette incident volontairement produit par Katy lundi dernier.

Cette dernière étant venue passer le week-end chez moi, histoire d'apprendre à mieux se connaître elle et moi, aussi afin de préparer nos projets, pour l'excursion se déroulant juste après ces deux jours passés ensemble.  
Elle en profita pour me faire visiter tous les petits coins qu'elle connaissait aux alentours, allant de la plage au petit café-bistrot, en passant par des petits chemins de terre menant à une petite forêt se situant à quelques minutes seulement de ma maison.  
Cette île était vraiment remarquable.  
Katy finit par rentrer chez elle le dimanche en fin d'après-midi, en m'assurant que demain allait être le début d'une semaine géniale.

Ce petit week-end passé en sa compagnie m'avait fait énormément de bien et il nous avait plus ou moins rapprochées. Mes parents étaient ravis que je me fasse une amie aussi vite. 

Je n'avais presque pas pensé à Icare. Oui, presque, pour une raison que j'ignore, une petite partie de mon subconscient refusait catégoriquement de le sortir de ma tête.

Après une nuit paisible, le jours J était arriver.  
Je m'étais levée un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, j'étais excitée à l'idée de passer quatre jours en pleine nature, en compagnie de mes amis, et aussi pour m'assurer n'avoir rien oublié. Il faut un minimum de préparation pour partir camper en pleine forêt, même si le séjour n'était pas très long.

Une fois fin prête, je descendis dans la salle à manger et rejoignis ma mère qui m'attendait  
avec impatience.  
C'est le grand jour ! Tu n'es pas excitée ? Fît-elle enthousiaste.

Je ne lui prêtai pas particulièrement attention, mon père était déjà parti travailler depuis un petit moment, et j'avoue que cela me peinait quelque peu de ne pas pouvoir lui dire au revoir.

J'avais la tête dans mes céréales lorsque ma mère attira mon attention.

\- C'est ta première sortie non ? Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, je me demandais souvent comment une mère sentait que son enfant était préoccupé par une chose en particulier.  
Je remettais souvent ça sur le compte de l'instinct maternel, instinct que je ne suis pas encore en mesure de comprendre bien évidement.

\- Boh.. Je ne peux pas dire au revoir à papa, je pars quatre jours, et je me disais que vous alliez me manquer.  
\- Même moi ? Demanda ma petite sœur qui était assise non loin de moi.  
\- Oui, même toi petit monstre ! Dis-je en me précipitant pour l'enlacer.

Ma mère pressa ma sœur pour qu'elle aille finir de se préparer.  
Moi, je devais également aller en cours, ou j'allais rater le bus. Je m'avançai donc vers ma mère afin de lui dire au revoir, mais elle fut plus rapide, et avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvai dans ses bras.

\- Passe une bonne semaine ma chérie, fit-elle en déposant un baiser sur mon front.  
\- Merci maman, toi aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'attendais patiemment à l'arrêt de bus, quand soudain une silhouette que je reconnus vite comme étant Icare, vint patienter en s'assaillant sur le banc juste à côté de moi.  
Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il allait prendre le même bus que moi ? Bon c'était évident mais quand bien même... Pourquoi ne l'avais-je jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant ?  
L'arrivée du bus me fit sortir de mes pensées. Icare ne m'adressa pas la parole une seule fois. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses poings serrés, il avait l'air tendus. 

Durant ce week-end passé chez moi en compagnie de Katy, j'avais renoncé à essayer de le comprendre, cela ne faisait que m'embrouiller l'esprit.  
Je montai donc à bord du bus, après que Icare ait eu la politesse de me laisser monter la première, et m'assis au premier siège qui s'offrit à moi.  
Icare quant à lui, continua son chemin normalement et prit place tout au fond du bus. 

J'étais impatiente de retrouver Katy et les jumeaux.  
A la descente du bus, je vis Garett et Victor qui m'attendaient de pied ferme.  
Je n'eus même pas le temps de les saluer, qu'ils m'attrapèrent chacun un bras pour me tirer de force je ne sais où, Icare, lui suivait le pas derrière nous.

\- Coucou les garçons, moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir, mais on vas où comme ça ? 

Ils m'ignorèrent totalement. J'étais déjà épuisée par leur comportement, et dire que j'allais passer quatre jours avec eux...  
Je voulus m'énerver lorsque je compris enfin où nous nous dirigions.  
Nous arrivâmes devant un groupe d'élèves que je reconnus comme étant ma classe.  
Mademoiselle Hélène me vit, et afficha son plus grand sourire. Derrière elle, se trouvait Katy, qui trépignait d'impatience.

\- Aaahh ! Voilà les retardataires, un peu plus et nous partions sans vous ! Lança notre enseignante en soupirant. 

Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais si en retard que sa. Tout le monde m'attendait, enfin NOUS attendait, moi et Icare. J'étais embarrassée à l'idée d'avoir fait patienter autant de personnes. Je lançai un regard discret en direction d'Icare, cette situation ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça. Il arborait une expression beaucoup plus neutre que tout à l'heure, ses poings étaient desserrés, cependant il m'observait avec insistance. Je n'y prêtai pas attention et m'empressai de m'excuser auprès de mademoiselle Hélène.

\- Excusez-nous, notre bus a pris du retard...

Il fallait en plus que je parle à sa place ? Tss... Il ne manquait pas de culot lui.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, l'essentiel c'est que vous soyez là après tout !

Elle n'avait pas tort. Katy me rejoignit afin de m'annoncer qu'elle voyagerait assise aux côtés de Garett.

\- Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas Lydia ?  
\- Oui, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, c'est qu'un trajet en bus d'une vingtaine de minutes, la rassurai-je, et puis je suis sûre que Victor sera de bonne compagnie.

L'intéressé me regarda d'un air gêné avant de prendre la parole. 

\- Hum.. En fait, j'avais déjà prévu de me mettre avec Emily... Mais tu sais, je peux toujours ...  
\- Non ! Le coupai-je, ne t'inquiète pas, comme je l'ai dit à Katy, ce n'est qu'un trajet en bus, il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir. Je la vit commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour l'engueuler mais mademoiselle Hélène lui coupa la parole.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons monter à bord du bus, le premier que je surprends à bousculer tout le monde, aura affaire à moi. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

La classe monta alors dans le bus deux par deux, voulant à tout prix éviter de s'attirer les foudres de notre enseignante.  
Comme prévu, Katy s'installa à côté de Garett. Je voulus m'asseoir sur le siège juste derrière eux, mais je vis que Victor y était déjà installé. Il devait sûrement attendre Emily...  
Je me résignai donc à aller au tout au fond du bus.  
Je dois quand même avouer que même si j'ai feignis l'indifférence, le fait d'être toute seule me peinait quelque peu... Je n'aimais pas vraiment être seule, voire même pas du tout.  
Cependant, je ne voulais pas être une sorte de boulet que l'on traîne avec obligation.

Je pris place sur mon siège et attendis que le bus ne commence sa course.  
Ce qu'il fît, au bout de quelques secondes. Je rêvassais, tête contre vitre, lorsqu'une voix attira mon attention.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très joyeux dis-moi...  
Je tournai la tête pour faire face à mon interlocuteur lorsque j'aperçus Icare, là, assis à coté de moi. Je me figeai net. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait ici...Ce matin il avait fait comme si je n'existais pas, pourquoi diable s'assoirait-il à coté de moi maintenant ?

\- I... Icare ?! 

L'intéressé parut intrigué, il arqua un sourcil avant de me répondre avec un sourire des plus ravageurs.

\- Hum... Oui, à moins que je sois quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça m'étonnerait.

A la vue de sont visage aussi proche du mien, mon cœur rata un battement. Je pouvais clairement sentir mes joues s'empourprer à une vitesse folle.  
Je devais me calmer, ou il allait me prendre pour une cinglée. Je ne devais pas penser à son odeur si envoûtante, sa voie angélique, son regard qui me faisait fondre, et à son sourire qui découvrait légèrement ses dents d'une blancheur absolument parfaite.  
Il semblait sortir tout droit d'un conte de fée...  
Reprends-toi Lydia, arrête de t'extasier devant lui.  
Mon cœur battait à toute allure, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de trembler. Pourquoi me faisait-il cet effet-là ?! C'était insupportable.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es... Là ?  
\- J'ai vu que tu étais assise seule, et puis il n'y avait aucune autre place de libre alors bon... Je me suis dit « pourquoi pas », ça te dérange pas au moins...?  
\- Non pas du tout ! M'empressai-je de répondre. Peut être avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Il me répondit par un énième sourire. J'étais folle de joie de faire le trajet en compagnie d'Icare. J'allais pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais...  
La vingtaine de minutes que j'avais prédite pour le trajet en bus, c'était transformée en une bonne heure. Bon je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, cela m'avait permis d'apprendre au moins une chose sur Icare : il avait le mal des transports, quelques minutes après notre discussion, il passa le reste du trajet la tête dans un sac, vraisemblablement prêt à vomir à tout moment. Ce qui m'arracha un petit rire.

Le bus termina sa course à l'entrée d'un sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la nature luxuriante de la forêt. Il était environ 9h10. Mademoiselle Hélène pria tout le monde de l'attendre à la sortie du véhicule. Elle fut la dernière à en descendre, avant de remercier le chauffeur et de ce tourner dans notre direction.

\- Nous y sommes, nous devons marcher encore quelques minutes pour atteindre le camp qui vas nous accueillir durant notre séjour.

Elle se plaça en tête de file et nous commençâmes notre marche.  
Je ne pus apercevoir Katy, ni Garrett ou son frère. Ils devaient probablement être au-devant du rang. Je soupirai... Ils ne m'avaient pas attendue... Heureusement que Icare était avec moi, je me sentais moins seule.  
Posant instinctivement mon regard sur lui, pour voir s'il allait mieux. Une chose me frappa, la couleur de ses yeux, ils étaient passés du vert éclatant au bleu sombre...  
Il marchait d'un pas rapide, comme s'il cherchait à fuir quelque chose. Ce quelque chose c'était moi ?... Mais non, j'avais tendance à m'affoler pour un rien, ça devait sûrement être mon imagination.

Je suivis son rythme pour ne pas trop m'éloigner de lui, mais me risqua à lui poser une question.

\- Ça va toi ?

Il posa son regard sur moi, avant de serrer ses poings et de baisser rapidement les yeux afin de fixer le sol. Il m'ignorait. Encore.  
Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. J'étais décider à le faire réagir.

\- Icare ! Dis-je en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule pour obtenir une réponse.  
\- Désolé... Finit-il par lâcher au bout de quelques secondes de silence. J'étais perdu dans de mauvaises pensées...

Des mauvaise pensées ? Une partie de moi fut soulagée d'entendre ces mots. Pas que je sois heureuse qu'il ait des problèmes, mais cela le rendait plus... Humain. Cela me rassurait d'entendre qu'une personne comme lui, pouvait aussi avoir quelques mauvaises passes.  
Cependant, même si c'était lui, je n'aimais pas voir les gens mal. Je m'empressai de lui répondre.

\- Des mauvaise pensées ? Tu veux en parler ... Peut être ?  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien de bien méchant, et puis c'est assez personnel tu comprends ?

D'un air gêné il plaça sa main derrière sa tête avant de me sourire timidement. Il avait l'air embarrassé.  
Plus les minutes passaient, plus le silence régnait. C'était gênant. Cependant quelque part je m'estimais heureuse d'être en sa compagnie.

Nous arrivâmes au camp, après une quinzaine de minutes à marcher dans cette forêt verdoyante. C'est alors que mademoiselle Hélène regroupa la classe pour annoncer notre arrivée.  
Deux grands totems de bois, taillés avec précision, étaient reliés par une pancarte ou était inscrit : Camp Green Moon. Derrière cela, un petit pont, en bois également, rejoignait l'autre rive qui était séparée de là où nous étions par un imposant cours d'eau.  
On pouvait apercevoir plusieurs sortes de cabanons, sûrement nos logements pour la nuit, éparpillés juste après le petit pont.  
Cependant, la forte végétation y restait présente, que ce soit sur les murs des cabanons ou sur le petit chantier qui s'enfonçait plus loin dans le camp, tout cela était recouvert de plantes grimpantes ou de fleurs tropicales en tous genres. C'était très joli à voir.  
Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous allions passer plusieurs jours ici.

A peine arrivée, notre enseignante jeta littéralement son sac de randonnée au pied d'un totem avant de se retourner dans notre direction en sautillant. Elle débordait d'énergie, son visage affichait un sourire des plus radieux, quant à son corps, elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de gigoter dans tous les sens.

\- Voilà ! Nous y sommes enfin ! Dit-elle débordante d'excitation. C'est ici que nous allons rester durant ces quatre jours. Alors encore un peu de patience, je vais vous montrer où nous allons dormir.

Elle reprit son sac et traversa le pont, suivie de l'ensemble de la classe.  
Elle emprunta le sentier que j'avais vu plus tôt, et nous mena au pied d'un arbre gigantesque. 

\- Whaaoow ! M'exclamais-je. 

Icare qui avait observé la scène, ne put retenir son rire. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?  
\- Rien, on aurait dit que c'est la première fois que tu voyais un arbre, désolé, mais mon rire est sorti tout seul.

Au moins j'aurais réussi à lui décrocher un petit rire. Il était bien plus beau lorsqu'il souriait. Je n'osai pas lui répondre.  
Mademoiselle Hélène nous laissa quelques minutes, avant de revenir avec un moniteur qui se prénommait Jackson. Tous deux avaient les bras chargés de sacs bleus.

\- Bien, fit-elle, nous allons installer les tentes pour notre séjour.

Elle déposa au pied de l'arbre l'ensemble des sacs qui devait contenir nos tentes, que le campement devait sûrement nous prêter.  
Tous le monde lâcha un râle, on espérait tous passer nos nuits dans ces cabanons que l'on avait vus plus tôt.  
Mais elle ne se laissa pas décourager par les remarques de quelques adolescents mécontents.

\- Ce sont des tentes très faciles à monter, vous serez au maximum deux par tente, donc prenez la vôtre et allez la monter. Elle enchaîna. Mais pour ce faire, toutes les filles se placent à ma droite, quant aux garçons, placez-vous à gauche.  
Nous n'allons pas former de camp mixte, sait-on jamais.

Elle venait de terminer sa phrase par un clin d'œil chargé de sens, qui, j'en étais certaine n'échappa à personne.  
Je tournai alors la tête pour saluer Icare, mais ce dernier était déjà parti rejoindre le groupe des garçons, sans ce retourner.  
Durant la formation des deux parties, je retrouvai Katy qui s'excusa de ne pas m'avoir attendue lors de la descente du bus.  
En peu de temps, les groupes étaient formés. Notre professeur, nous distribua nos tentes une à une, avant de tracer une ligne au sol avec un bâton. Le message était clair : chacun doit rester de son côté, seuls nous séparaient une branche d'une finesse ridicule et le fameux emplacement du feu de camp, qui était pile au milieu des deux parties.

Sous les directives de mademoiselle Hélène, tous le monde s'attaqua au montage de tente.  
Chose close en une vingtaine de minutes, la majorité des personnes s'en était plutôt bien sortie.

\- Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Elle regarda sa montre avant d'enchaîner.  
\- Il est 10h, alors je vous donne quartier libre jusqu'au repas à 11h30, cependant ne dépassez pas les limites du camp.

Génial ! Un peu de temps libre avant de devoir travailler, rien de mieux pour se motiver.  
Notre petit groupe se reforma rapidement.

\- Si on a du temps libre autant en profiter ! Dit Victor accompagné d'Emily.  
\- Et où est ce que vous voulez aller ? Demanda Katy.  
\- Là-bas ! 

Il pointa du doigt un petit sentier descendant en contrebas du campement. 

\- Je suis sûr qu'on va devoir y passer à un moment ou un autre alors autant que ce soit maintenant ! Renchérit-il

Nous dirigeant vers l'endroit indiqué par Victor, je voulus néanmoins proposer à Icare de se joindre à nous, je n'aimais pas particulièrement le voir seul. Je n'arrivais cependant pas a le trouver. Il devait être allé explorer les environs seul. Comme à son habitude.

Nous commençâmes notre petite escapade en longeant le sentier qui était truffé de petites pancartes expliquant les origines des divers arbres et autres plantes présents ici. Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, nous avions atteint un court d'eau, sûrement le même que nous avion dû traverser pour arriver au camp en passant par le pont en bois.  
On pouvait aisément traverser ce court d'eau, d'immenses rochers débordaient de l'eau, formant un chemin jusqu'à l'autre rive, recouverte d'une épaisse végétation elle aussi.

Les garçons avaient décidé de se baigner. Et je les comprenais, il faisait très beau, et chaud.  
Ils se déshabillèrent, ne gardant que leur caleçon, et nous proposèrent de les rejoindre.  
Mais n'aillant pas de maillot de bain, nous dûmes décliner leur invitation.  
Katy dévorait littéralement Garrett des yeux. Je ne pouvais pas manquer pareille occasion de me venger.

\- Si tu ne te dépêches pas d'aller à l'eau Garrett, j'en connais une qui va te dévorer si elle continue à te regarder comme ça. Dis-je en pointant Katy du doigt.

Il comprit vite ce que j'insinuais et explosa de rire en voyant la tête de Katy s'affoler à ma remarque. 

\- Toi ! Dit-elle, tu me le paieras !  
\- Souviens-toi du self, lundi dernier, ça, c'est ma vengeance. 

Emily pouffa de rire, ce qui accentua l'éclat de rire général. Katy avait l'air de bien accepter son châtiment.  
Les garçons étant à l'eau, nous décidâmes de nous poser au bord de la petite rivière, pour parler de tout et de rien, de nous moquer des bêtises des garçons qui ressemblaient

à deux enfants qui découvraient les joies de la baignade pour la première fois.  
Néanmoins, malgré cette ambiance chaleureuse, je me demandais pourquoi Icare voulait rester seul constamment. Et pourquoi changeait-il d'humeur si rapidement.  
Je n'en savais trop rien, mais une chose est sûre, plus j'y pensais, plus d'autres questions bourgeonnaient à l'intérieur de ma tête. 

Notre petite heure de temps libre touchait à sa fin.

\- Il faut y aller les garçons, dis-je en me relevant.

Fort heureusement nous n'étions qu'à une dizaine de minutes du camp, nous arrivâmes très rapidement, après que les garçons se soient habillés et séchés.

L'heure du déjeuner avait sonné, nous avions eu droit à ce qui se rapproche plus d'un casse dalle de pique-nique qu'à un réel repas, dans le réfectoire du campement.  
Icare, était assis à notre table, ce qui m'étonnai grandement. Il ne toucha absolument rien de son repas. Peut-être était-il encore malade à cause du bus ce matin ? Même s'il n'était pas proche de nous, mais bien à l'autre bout de la table, je considérais cela comme un effort de sa part. C'est vrai, il y avait beaucoup d'autres tables vides, mais il avait choisi la nôtre pour « manger ».

Juste après le repas, mademoiselle Hélène rassembla la classe au pied de l'arbre et la divisa en deux groupes appelés simplement : Groupe A et groupe B.  
Elle avait planifié de commencer les études environnementales en premier lieu avec le groupe A, tandis que le groupe B allait, lui, partir en excursion avec Jackson, le moniteur que l'on avait vu précédemment.  
Je me retrouvai dans le groupe B, en compagnie d'Emily et hasard ou non d'Icare.  
Katy se retrouvait, elle, avec Victor et Garrett.  
Je remerciais intérieurement mademoiselle Hélène de ne pas m'avoir laissée dans un groupe où je ne connaissais personne.

\- Et bien commençons, fin de la journée à 17h, et il est précisément 14h. C'est parti ! À ce soir, cher groupe B, finit-elle en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas assuré, avec son groupe. Jackson, lui, arriva au bout de quelques minutes. Je ne l'avais vu que brièvement tout à l'heure.  
Il faisait très jeune, je ne lui aurais pas donné plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il était assez grand, des cheveux blonds, et légèrement enrobé. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu assez classique.  
En fin de compte, je le trouvais plutôt banal.

\- Alors, pour ceux qui auraient oublié mon nom, je suis Jackson, et c'est moi qui vais prendre en charge votre groupe pour cet après-midi. Demain on échangera les groupes avec votre enseignante.

Jackson n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un de jovial et épanoui, non, il semblait renfermé sur lui-même. Il parlait d'une façon stricte, mais modérée, et nous fixaient droit dans les yeux.  
C'était assez troublant, on aurait dit que ce petit moment passé en sa compagnie allait être mémorable. Bien sûr, c'était ironique.

\- Des questions ? Non ? Bon, alors dans ce cas, suivez-moi, on va aller étudier une espèce de petit buisson très commun ici, renchérit-il avec fermeté, faites bien attention où vous mettez les pieds, et tout devrait bien se passer.

Sur ces paroles, nous le suivîmes. Je venais de rejoindre Emily, qui était ravie que je sois dans son groupe.

\- J'aurais était d'un mal à l'aise si je m'étais retrouvée toute seule, m'avait-elle assuré.  
\- Ouais, je te comprends, je suis gênée quand je ne connais personne, mais avec le temps, je me lâche de plus en plus.

C'était vrai, j'étais suis timide certes, mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Seul les débuts sont difficiles pour moi, une fois que j'avais mes repères, mes habitudes, j'étais une personne normal, sans grandes gênes particulières.  
Icare passa juste à côté de moi pour me dépasser, et marcher juste devant moi, en m'ignorant totalement.  
C'était une blague ?... Il allait jouer à ce petit jeu encore longtemps comme ça ? Je grondais intérieurement. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour faire un premier pas vers lui.

\- Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ? Dis-je en lui tapotant légèrement l'épaule pour qu'il daigne se retourner. 

Ce qu'il fit. Enfin partiellement. Il avait juste tourné la tête afin de pouvoir regarder par-dessus son épaule. 

\- Excuse moi, j'ai pas spécialement envie de discuter pour le moment. 

Son ton et son regard d'un froid glacial me stoppa net dans ma marche. Je le vis s'éloigner en accélérant le pas, comme pour souligner ses mots.  
J'étais totalement perdue. Ce matin il avait l'air de m'apprécier, et maintenant il faisait comme si je n'existais pas. J'éprouvais cette sensation désagréable de remord. S'il agissait ainsi, qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire ?  
La voix d'Emily me fit sortir de mes pensées.

\- Tu viens Lydia ? Me cria-t-elle pour que je continue de suivre le groupe.

Je repris mon rythme de marche, mais, je n'étais pas d'accord avec tout ça. J'allais devoir avoir une sérieuse discussions avec Icare. Afin de bien mettre les choses au clair. Je le devais au moins à moi-même, il prenait beaucoup trop de place dans mon esprit, et ne se rendait pas compte de son comportement. J'étais bien décidée à lui en faire prendre conscience.

Après ce petit incident, Jackson nous mena dans un petit bois, rempli de bambous, et de petits buissons divers.  
Il nous expliqua que nous allions d'abord effectuer une collecte de végétaux, présents dans ces bois.  
Jackson s'arrêta aux abords d'un petit buisson épineux, se pencha et en saisi une petite fleur bleue qui commençait à bourgeonner sur la plante.  
Il continua son explication et nous précisa que cette plante avait des effets anti-inflammatoires, et qu'il fallait en cueillir le maximum pour en ramener au camp.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'orties dans les alentours, et je vous assure que une bonne dizaine d'entre vous se feront avoir par ces plantes urticantes, nous avait-il assuré.

Il sortit de son sac plusieurs petite poches de tissu de couleur orangée pour amasser le plus possible de ces fleurs, et nous les collecte commença.  
Personnellement, cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Ça changeait des choses que l'on faisait habituellement lors des cours, ou des sorties. Emily, qui m'accompagnait dans ma collecte n'était pas du même avis que moi.

\- Tu te rends compte?! Nous faire cueillir des fleurs ? C'est tout ?!... Je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux quand même... Souffla-t-elle.  
\- Rah ! Sois patiente, tentai-je de la rassurer, je suis sûre qu'on aura droit à bien mieux plus tard. Et puis elles sont plutôt jolies ces fleurs.

En effet, elles l'étaient, elles ressemblaient à de petites violettes, mais de couleur bleuâtre.  
Leur odeur, par contre, était nauséabonde.

\- Ça schlingue, lâcha Emily, en se bouchant le nez, répugnée par l'odeur dégagée par cette plante.

Elle m'arracha un petit rire, elle semblait tellement déçue d'être là, qu'elle exagérait ses mouvements.  
Je tournai la tête en direction d'Icare, juste par curiosité. Bizarrement, il m'observait déjà. Comme s'il attendait que nos regards se croisent. Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise de le voir me sourire. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il croyait vraiment pouvoir agir comme bon lui semblait ? Non.  
Je fronçai les sourcils et baissai ma tête en direction des petits buissons épineux. Je voulais l'ignorer. Lui faire comprendre que j'étais mécontente.

Ce qui dut faire son petit effet, puisqu'il vint m'aborder quelques minutes plus tard au détour d'un buisson.

\- Tu es fâchée ? Me demanda-t-il avec une voix légèrement blasée.  
\- C'est a toi qu'il faut demander sa. Lâchais-je sèchement.

Ses petites phases lunatiques ne m'amusaient pas du tout. J'en avais assez de le voir changer d'humeur aussi rapidement.  
Il plaça une ses mains derrière sa tête avant de me répondre.

\- Tu sais, je... il parut hésiter, mais enchaîna au bout de plusieurs secondes. Je traverse une sorte de période difficile en ce moment... Je m'excuse, je ne voulais vraiment pas te fâcher.

Il me paraissait tellement sincère. Icare m'avait parlé en me regardant droit dans le blanc des yeux. Mes joues s'enflammèrent instinctivement. Mon cœur lui, ne semblait plus de ce monde. Comment une simple phrase, une simple vision de son visage angélique et son sourire ravageur, pouvaient-ils me faire oublier ce pourquoi je lui en voulais.

\- Ça... Ça va, tentai-je d'articuler, gênée d'un contact aussi direct.

Il me répondit par son éternel sourire.  
Alors c'était tout ? J'allais vraiment succomber à ce genre de fourberie ? Il semblerait, oui... Je m'en voulais tellement d'être aussi faible. J'étais néanmoins persuadée que ce petit jeu aller recommencer, s'en était presque banal maintenant.

Nous passâmes, moi, Icare et Emily, le reste de l'après-midi à amasser ces fleurs dans nos sacs de tissu.  
Puis vint le moment où nous dûmes repartir. Le temps s'était écoulé tellement vite.  
Cet après-midi était malgré des débuts difficiles, une bonne façon de terminer cette journée qui m'avait épuisée.

Nous arrivâmes presque en même temps que l'autre groupe. Moi, et Emily, nous nous dépêchâmes de rejoindre Katy et les garçons, afin de ce raconter nos après-midis respectifs.  
Icare, quant à lui, ne voulut pas s'inviter et retourna à sa tente.  
Au moins, il n'avait plus l'air lunatique. Je trouvais même que c'était un grands pas.

Il était aux alentours de 18h30 lorsque Jackson revint vers nous, afin de nous faire visiter le camp.

\- Ça ne prendra qu'une dizaine de minutes, ce n'est pas très grand ici. Dit-il en regardant mademoiselle Hélène.

Il nous montra l'accueil du camp, les toilettes qui, malheureusement étaient mixtes, de même pour les douches à l'air libre, cachées par une simple bande de bois, situées pas très loin de l'endroit où nous allions passer les nuits.  
Génial, moi qui étais très pudique, ça allait être mémorable.

Vers 20h, mademoiselle Hélène nous rassembla et nous escorta au réfectoire afin de prendre le dîner du soir.  
Icare s'installa juste à côté de moi cette fois-ci. Cela ne devait pas étonner que moi, puisque mes amis me regardaient tous avec des grands yeux. Spécialement Katy qui était assise juste en face de moi.  
Tout à coup, une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de mon corps tout à coup. Il était tellement proche de moi, que je pouvais aisément sentir son odeur de jasmin, qui m'embaumait les narines à chaque inspiration que je prenais.  
Icare, lui, agissait tout à fait normalement. Le plus naturellement il m'offrit son plus beau sourire.  
Je priais les dieux pour faire en sorte de ne pas rougir. Mais quelque chose attira mon attention.

\- Tu n'a pas de plateau ? Demandai-je.

Tout le monde avait un plateau dans lequel nous mangions notre repas. Icare était la seule personne dans tout le réfectoire à ne pas en avoir.  
Son sourire s'effaça brièvement. Mais il finit par me répondre.

\- Non, je n'ai pas très faim... pour le moment du moins.  
\- Je ne t'est jamais vu manger. Si tu ne manges pas, ça peut avoir de graves conséquences tu sais ?  
\- Tu ne t'inquiéterais quand même pas pour moi, là, par hasard ? Dit-il au fur et a mesure que son sourire s'agrandissait.  
\- Hum... Peut être bien oui !  
J'avais tout de même le droit de m'inquiéter de la santé de mes amis. Je ne voyais vraiment pas le problème.  
Nous retournâmes tous à nos tentes respectives après le repas.

Au alentour de 21h, notre enseignante revint avec une monitrice du nom d'Alice, afin d'allumer le feu de camp qui trônait là, au milieu de nos tentes.  
De gigantesque flammes apparurent très vite, et une intense chaleur ce dégagea alors du foyer.  
Nous nous rassemblâmes tous ensemble autour des flammes, assis sur des bancs en bois. 

\- Étant donné que c'est notre première nuit ici, et que je suis très satisfaite du travail des deux équipes. Je vais vous récompenser comme il se doit. Dit-elle avant de se lever avec énergie, et se diriger en direction de sa tente qui n'était qu'à quelques pas de là.

Elle plongea la tête la première, à l'intérieur de son habitation de fortune. Puis, elle semblait se débattre furtivement avec quelque chose.

\- Fichu sac ! Finit-elle par lâcher.

Elle réapparut au bout de plusieurs minutes. Ses longs cheveux étaient dans tous les sens, quant à sa paire de lunettes, elle ne l'avait plus du tout.  
C'était hilarant. Nous nous mîmes à rire tous ensemble. Même Icare rigolait, et c'était la première fois que je le voyais rigoler comme ça, c'était très satisfaisant. Peut-être que grâce a moi il n'allait plus être seul.

Cette ambiance tellement simpliste, était pourtant bien reçue par l'unanimité.  
La surprise que nous avait réservée mademoiselle Hélène, était juste un énorme paquet de marshmallow. Elle en distribua une poignée à chacun, accompagnée par des petits piques en fer afin de les faire griller à même le feu de camp. C'est à ce moment précis que je m'étais rendus compte du genre de mentalité qu'avait mademoiselle Hélène.  
Elle semblait d'apparence sérieuse et sans grande attraction. Mais au fond, c'était une éternel enfant. Ce séjour dans les bois, sa façon de toujours prendre les choses bien, j'en était persuadée.

Cette dernière se retira dans sa tente, après nous avoir informé que l'extinction des feux, et plus précisément du feu, devait se faire à 22h30, et pas une minute de plus. 

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à raconter des histoires d'épouvante autour du feu, profitant de ses flammes avant de l'éteindre.  
Je ne sais plus qui avait eu cette merveilleuse idée, mais mes soupçons ce posèrent sur les jumeaux.  
Plusieurs histoires défilaient. Certaines plus effrayantes que d'autres.  
Tout ceci, n'empêcha pas mademoiselle Hélène de sortir de sa tente à 22h30 tapantes afin de renverser un sceau d'eau sur les faibles braises qui subsistaient encore.

\- C'est l'heure d'aller dans vos tentes vous coucher, oust ! Lâcha-t-elle .

Nous nous exécutâmes. J'allais partager ma tente avec Katy, quoi de plus normal me diriez vous.  
Katy et moi nous couchâmes côte à côte et nous nous mîmes à parler des garçons,  
d'Icare également qui avait créé la surprise en s'installant près de moi. Enfin, de cette journée dans sa généralité.  
Quelques minutes plus tard. Silence. Nous venions de gagner toutes deux les bras de Morphée.

Dans la nuit, un bruit sec me tira de mon sommeil. Je me levai doucement et regardai en direction de Katy. Non, ce n'était pas elle. Cette dernière était en train de ronfler paisiblement endormit.  
Le bruit recommença, suivi d'un autre, puis d'un autre. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à des bruits de pas. Il était évident que quelqu'un dehors, prévoyait de se faire une escapade nocturne. Je regardai ma montre, elle affichait 1h57 du matin. Il était si tôt ?! Mais qui pouvait bien sortir à cette heure si tardive ? J'étais beaucoup trop curieuse, je voulais savoir qui était là, dehors, marchant près de nos tentes. 

Je sorti de mon duvet, et commençai à ouvrir le zip de la tente. Lentement, pour ne pas réveiller Katy. Je mis d'abord la tête dehors, l'air plus frais me frappa au visage.  
Il faisait sombre, trop sombre, pour distinguer quoi que ce soit. Heureusement que la lune, qui était pleine ce soir-là, illuminait toute l'obscurité de la nuit.  
Instinctivement, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mes yeux se posèrent sur la tente d'Icare.  
Tente qui, à mon grand étonnement, avait été grossièrement refermée. C'était donc lui, qui venait de sortir. Mais pourquoi ?  
Je n'allais pas tarder à connaître la réponse...


	3. Chapter 3

Je fit glisser le reste de mon corps hors de la tente, tout doucement afin de ne réveiller personne, et surtout pas mademoiselle Hélène. Je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir d'ennuis.  
Une fois hors de la tente, je me redressai délicatement, afin d'observer les alentours. Ma myopie, et l'obscurité de la nuit n'arrangeaient pas les choses.  
Cependant, au loin, je repérai une silhouette. Elle semblait avancer d'un pas étrangement rapide. Trop rapide même.  
Les rayons lunaires confirmèrent mes soupçons. Je vis Icare, il était de dos, marchant droit devant lui.  
Mais où allait-il comme ça ? Se fichait-il vraiment des règles du campement ?

Je me doutais bien qu'il cachait quelque chose, mais il était évident qu'il ne m'en parlerait jamais de lui-même. Ma curiosité était trop grande. Je voulais. Non, je devais savoir ce qu'il cachait .  
Je décidai de le suivre, même si pour cela je prenais un risque. Si mademoiselle Hélène se rendais compte de notre absence, on allait avoir de gros ennuis.

J'enfilai à la va-vite mes petites claquettes. Je devais me dépêcher, ou j'allais le perdre de vue. Je quittai l'emplacement des tentes d'un pas silencieux, observant de loin la silhouette du jeune homme s'éloigner un peu plus à chaque instant. Je ne devais absolument pas le perdre de vue, mais je devais également être discrète. S'il me voyait, mon plan tomberait à l'eau.

Je le rattrapai en laissant tout de même une certaine distance entre lui et moi et me mis à le suivre. Il faisait beaucoup trop sombre, mais j'étais déterminée.  
Même si je n'y croyais pas, je repensais instinctivement aux histoires d'horreurs racontées par les garçons un peu plus tôt. Cela ne me rassurait pas du tout.

Il pénétra dans une sorte de clairière, bordée de plusieurs grands arbres, qui ressemblaient à une forêt de grands conifères. La lune inondait de lumière ce petit espace délaissé par les arbres alentours. Je voyais clairement Icare la traverser, comme s'il savait exactement où il allait.

Je le vis quelques secondes plus tard, rentrer dans cette dite forêt. Mais pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Beaucoup trop de questions fusèrent dans mon esprit.  
Je pénétrai à mon tour dans ces bois, nettement plus sombres que la clairière dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

Des branches courbées semblaient indiquer la direction qu'il prenait. Je n'avais plus qu'à suivre les endroits où il avait posé les pieds. Des branches cassées, des traces de pas laissées dans l'humidité de la terre. Tout était bon à prendre.

Malgré mes convictions, j'avais très peur. Cela faisait un bon moment que je ne voyais plus Icare.J'étais donc là, seule, dans des bois que je ne connaissais pas, à la merci de probables animaux sauvages. Me fiant uniquement à l'instinct que je venais de développer dans cette nuit noire.  
Plus j'avançais, plus l'espace autour de moi semblait diminuer. Je dus alors me frayer un chemin à travers les branches, les roches accidentées, et quelques ronces ayant poussé comme de la mauvaise herbe dans le coin.

Soudain je pouvais entendre au loin, un bruit d'eau couler assez rapidement. Je ne devais pas être loin de la rivière. Cela me rassura. J'aimais beaucoup reconnaître quelque chose de familier.

Je voulus m'en rapprocher, suivant le bruit de l'eau, lorsque j'entendis, non loin de moi, un puissant grognement, suivi d'un cri terrible.  
Un frisson me parcourut, et un fort sentiment d'angoisse s'empara de moi.

Et si une ou des bêtes sauvages vivaient dans ces bois ? Je devais vraiment être devenue folle pour m'aventurer la nuit dans un lieu inconnu.  
Je devais vite retrouver Icare. Ni lui, ni moi, n'étions en sécurité ici.

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, un cri strident retenti, suivi d'un craquement sourd.  
C'était le bruit d'un affrontement, d'un carnage. Je pouvais nettement entendre les gémissements d'agonie d'une bête qui était recouverts par les grognements, beaucoup plus rauques, de quelque chose d'autre.  
Je tournais la tête en direction de ce boucan et m'accroupis derrière une haie. Je voulus observer la scène, malgré ma peur grandissante.  
Je reconnus tout d'abord quatre petits sabots redressés en l'air. C'était un animal ressemblant beaucoup à une biche. Du moins de ce que je pus en voir.  
Elle semblait se débattre, mais une autre silhouette la retenait fermement au sol. Une silhouette que j'imaginais beaucoup plus grosse que ça. Mais quelle genre d'animal cela pouvait être ?

Je plissai les yeux par instinct, voulant identifier le deuxième animal. C'était peine perdue, il faisait beaucoup trop sombre. J'avais beaucoup de mal à l'apercevoir, je n'entendais que ses grognements, les grognements d'une bête affamée dévorant voracement un animal sans défense.

La cime des arbres, qui bougeait beaucoup en raison du vent qui soufflait dans les alentours, laissa filtrer les rayons lunaires, éclairant d'avantage la scène qui s'offrait à moi.

Et là, ce fut l'horreur. L'animal qui était penché sur la gorge de la biche n'en était pas un. NON ! C'était Icare. J'avais parfaitement reconnu son tee-shirt blanc crème dans lequel je l'avais vu quitter le camp. C'était LUI. J'en était sûre.

Un désagréable sentiment de peur me prit de court. Je me retournai, et m'enfouis dans la direction d'où j'étais venue. Je courus, courus pour rentrer au campement, et réveiller tout le monde. Comment un être humain normalement constitué, serait capable d'attraper et de tuer à mains nues une biche dans une pénombre comme celle-là ? C'était impossible.  
Le son de ses horribles grognements me revinrent en mémoire. Ça devait être un cauchemar, oui, c'était ça, un cauchemar, duquel il fallait vite que je me réveille.

Prise de panique j'accélérai le pas. Je courais maintenant à en perdre haleine. Je devais mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et ce monstre.  
Je n'avais même pas fait dix pas, qu'une rafale de vent me fit perdre l'équilibre au moment même où je voulus enjamber une grande pierre au sol.

Le choc fut direct. Par chance, mon avant-bras venait de couvrir tout l'impact. Mais une vive douleur me lançait maintenant dans le bras, ainsi que dans la cheville. Je le portai à vue en me relevant, et constatai une grande entaille, recouvrant la quasi-totalité de mon avant-bras. Du sang s'écoula alors hors de la plaie. C'était une coupure profonde, je le sentais bien, tout mon bras était endolori. Quant à ma cheville, impossible de la poser sur le sol sans ressentir une douleur insupportable.  
Comment pouvais-je me fouler la cheville dans un moment comme celui-ci ?! Je devais être damnée.

Je me retournai afin de voir si Icare était toujours occupé sur la biche.

HORREUR. Il n'était plus là. Je ne pouvais que distinguer le cadavre inerte de cette animal innocent, baignant dans une mare de sang. Son propre sang.

Je repris ma course de plus belle. En boitant, laissant pendre mon bras dégoulinant de mon liquide de vie. Je devais m'enfuir. Si Icare me trouvait là, qui sait ce qu'il serrait capable de me faire ?  
Le cadavre de la biche me revint en tête.  
Je devais faire vite.

\- Vite ! Pensai-je.

Mon cœur s'affolait, ma respiration avait l'air de suffocations. Je n'avais pas d'endurance, et mon corps me faisait atrocement souffrir, mais la volonté de fuir était plus forte.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je pouvais enfin voir la sortie du bois, ainsi que la clairière qui n'attendait que moi. J'allais le faire, j'allais enfin sortir d'ici.  
Mais, mes espoirs étaient peut-être trop ambitieux.

J'eus la sensation de me cogner la tête la première dans un arbre, m'écroulant alors de plus belle sur le sol de tout mon poids.  
Un arbre? Non ! Un arbre n'émettait pas d'étranges grognements à vous glacer le sang.

Je relevai la tête, encore étourdie du choc que je venais de subir, et aperçu, choquée, Icare se tenant là, en face de moi, m'observant d'un regard désireux.

J'étais tétanisée, mon corps refusait de m'obéir. Comment m'avait-il rattrapée ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, et le savoir était le dernier de mes soucis.  
Son Tee-shirt autre fois blanc, était maintenant recouvert de rouge, tout comme sa bouche et sa gorge. Sûrement le sang de la biche qu'il venait de tuer de sang-froid.

Seuls brillaient dans la nuit, ses yeux, d'un rouge vif. Écarlate. Qu'allait-il me faire ?  
Une chose est sûre, je n'allais pas rester là à attendre pour le savoir.  
Dans le désespoir et ne pouvant plus bouger, je ne devais que le supplier.

\- I... Icare ? Dis-je, la voix tremblante. Ne me fais pas de mal, je t'en supplie. Je te promets de ne rien dire à personne. Tu as ma parole. Mais par pitié, laisse-moi partir.

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Des larmes que je ne pouvais pas maîtriser.  
Je me sentais si faible devant lui. J'étais certaine qu'il pouvait me tuer si l'envie lui en prenait. J'avais cependant oublié que j'étais encore couchée sur le sol.

Icare ne répondit pas, il se contenta de fermer les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.  
Il s'abaissa et me tendit la main afin de m'aider à me relever.  
Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Avait-il décidé de me laisser partir ? Je le croyais grandement.  
Jusqu'au moment où je pris sa main et me relevai difficilement.  
Une fois debout, il ne me lâcha pas. Au contraire, il avait resserré sa poigne et m'avait attirée avec une force herculéenne contre lui, contre son torse ferme comme la pierre et humide de sang animal.

Je l'observais. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, et plongea son regard écarlate dans le mien.  
Ses iris d'un rouge pur me fascinaient. Cela me rappelait étrangement le rouge de la fleur du flamboyant. J'eus alors un espoir, un infime espoir de le voir changer d'avis. Malgré cette couleur agressive, je savais qu'au fond Icare ne voulait pas me faire de mal.

Cependant, tout espoir me quitta lorsqu'il porta au niveau de sa bouche, mon bras encore endolori. Tout ceci, en ne me quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde.  
Puis, il sortit sa langue et la fit parcourir sur le long filet rougeâtre qui s'écoulait encore de la plaie.  
Le contacte humide de sa langue chaude contre ma peau fraîche me fit frémir.  
Heureusement que son autre bras me tenait fermement la taille, car je crus défaillir sur place. Moi non plus je ne le quittais pas du regard. Je ne comprenais pas encore pourquoi il faisait ça.  
Icare ouvrit la bouche, découvrant deux grandes canines qu'il s'empressa de planter dans ma chair. Au même endroit que ma blessure.

La douleur fût instantanée. Je ne pus retenir d'émettre un gémissement.  
Il venait de me mordre?! Mais... Mais... Mon esprit était tellement confus.  
Je l'observais encore. Une longue traînée de sang s'écoula sur mon bras. MON sang.  
Je pouvais entendre Icare le boire goulûment. J'étais beaucoup trop tétanisée pour pouvoir me mouvoir.

Il se dégagea de mon bras, avant de pousser un grognement de satisfaction. Puis, il se mit à sourire tout en me fixant vicieusement. C'est à ce moment précis, que je compris ce qu'il était en train de faire.  
Il s'amusait, j'en était sûre. Il devait prendre un plaisir malsain à me torturer avant de me tuer. Je compris alors qu'il était un véritable monstre.  
La marque qu'il venait de laisser sur mon avant-bras me faisait atrocement mal.  
Je n'étais cependant pas résignée à mourir ici, ce soir, et encore moins de la main d'une bête assoiffée de sang.

Prise d'un élan d'adrénaline, une force que je ne connaissais pas, me permit de repousser violemment Icare. Ce qui dut le surprendre puisqu'il me lâcha. Je profitai de cette occasion pour m'enfuir en direction de la clairière, en titubant.  
La plaie qu'il m'avait infligée saignait abondamment. J'avais vraiment peur de me vider de mon sang avant d'arriver au campement. Je devais faire vite.

Je ne fus pas plus surprise que ça de le voir là, me bloquant la route menant à l'extérieur du bois. J'étais prise au piège. Je me sentais comme un oiseau enfermé dans une cage.  
Je voulais que ce petit jeu s'arrête sur le champ.

\- Si.. Si tu as l'intention de me tuer... Fais-le ! Hurlai-je à bout de nerfs.

Icare dut me prendre au mot. En une fraction de secondes, il se plaça derrière moi, attirant violemment mon dos contre son torse. Je ne pouvais plus du tout bouger. Il me comprimait tellement fort que j'avais du mal à garder une respiration naturelle. J'avais l'impression d'être retenue par une statue de marbre, tant sa force me parraissait surhumaine.

Il se pencha au creux de mon cou, lentement, comme s'il profitait de ce moment, qui était insoutenable pour moi. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration bestiale, si proche de mes oreilles.

Me forçant à incliner la tête, il dégagea de sa main libre, les fins cheveux qui recouvraient ma nuque.  
J'aurais voulu crier, hurler au secours, mais il venait de placer une de ses mains sur ma bouche, m'empêchant catégoriquement d'émettre le moindre cri.

Sa langue, pour la seconde fois, parcourut ma peau. Celle de mon cou, cette fois. J'avais un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment. Il allait recommencer.  
C'est ce qu'il fit. D'une traite, il planta ses crocs au creux de mon cou.

J'étais désespérée. Icare allait me tuer, là, maintenant. Sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.  
Je pouvais sentir la moindre goutte de sang quitter mon corps. Je l'entendais boire sauvagement, entendant chaque gorgée qu'il me prenait.

J'étais, au final, résignée. Oui, j'acceptais mon sort. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, sa force était de loin supérieure à la mienne. Je n'avais plus le courage de me débattre.

Icare venait de me prendre le peu de force que j'avais. Soudain, ma vision devint floue, je pouvais également sentir des picotements au bout des doigts. Sans compter les battements de mon cœur que j'entendais ralentir au fur et à mesure que je me vidais de mon sang.

J'allais mourir. J'étais triste de ne pas pouvoir dire au revoir à ma famille, ni même à mes amis. La dernière chose que j'allais voir avant de trépasser était la chevelure ébène de mon bourreau.  
Mes paupières devinrent de plus en plus lourdes. Il m'était impossible de garder les yeux ouverts. Je repensais une dernière fois à ses iris flamboyants avant de sombrer dans le néant.  
Néant dont j'étais certaine, de ne jamais me réveiller.

Le chant des oiseaux me fit sortir de mon sommeil. Je pouvais sentir les rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient ma peau. Je me sentais étrange. Je venais de dormir, mais je sentais encore la fatigue, qui elle, était encore bien présente.

Je tressaillis lorsque j'entendis une personne s'approcher. A la délicate odeur de jasmin qui embaumait l'air environnant, je reconnus avec aisance qui était cette personne.  
Je l'entendis s'accroupir près de moi. Même si j'avais les yeux fermés, je pouvais sentir son regard intense sur moi.

\- Je sais que tu es réveillée. Dit-il en soupirant.

J'étais démasquée. Je pris la peine d'ouvrir les yeux lentement.  
Comme je l'avais prédit, Icare était assis à côté de moi. Mais quelque chose lui manquait... Ah ! Oui ! Son tee-shirt. Il était torse nu devant moi. Les premières lueurs du jour soulignaient avec perfection sa musculature.

\- I.. Icare ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche dans cette tenue ? Dis-je, légèrement dans le floue de mon réveil.

Je me relevai doucement, du moins j'essayai. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je perdit automatiquement l'équilibre. Et si Icare ne m'avait pas rattrapée à temps, je me serais écroulée sur le sol.  
Le contact de sa peau nue et brûlante contre la mienne me fit rougir. Puis, je compris que j'étais exactement dans la même situation que lui.

\- Et... Et pourquoi ... Où est passé mon haut bleu ?! Dis-je en m'écartant.

J'étais totalement déboussolée. Ce pourrait-il que...? Une chaleur s'empara de mes joue et me fit rosir d'avantage.

\- Ne me dis pas que... Toi et moi ... On a...

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Je me permettrais jamais ! Se justifia-t-il.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à nos vêtements ?

Il marqua un temps, puis se mit à me répondre au bout de plusieurs secondes.

\- Je m'en suis débarrassé. Ils étaient tachés et empestaient le sang.

Il baissa les yeux après avoir fourni son explication. Son regard était emplie d'une tristesse qui me déstabilisa.  
\- Le sang ? Mais enfin, de quoi est-ce que tu...

Un florilège de souvenirs me revint en mémoire. Je me souvenais de tout.  
La sortie nocturne, les bruits étranges dans la forêt, la biche, Icare me pourchassant à travers bois, ses canines qu'il enfonça à deux reprises sur mon corps. Moi, proche de la mort.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je voulais m'enfuir, loin de lui. Mais alors que je me retournais pour commencer à courir, une violente douleur me stoppa net.  
Ma cheville, je l'avais oubliée celle-là.  
Icare s'avança et me prit fermement par les épaules. Son regard était maintenant plongé dans le mien, me fixant de ses yeux qui étaient redevenus verts.

\- S'il te plait, Lydia... Je .. Je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je m'en veux tellement... Si tu savais. J'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Je m'efforçais de me tenir loin de toi pour ne pas céder à mes pulsions. Et pourtant...

Je restai bouche bée. Sa voix tremblait. Je m'attendais à des menaces, au pire, des tortures. Mais au lieu de ça... J'avais droit à des excuses. J'étais totalement perdue. Que devais-je penser de tout ça ?

\- Tu as bien failli me tuer... Marmonnai-je, indécise.

\- Je sais... Je m'en veux terriblement. Répéta-t-il. Écoute, je sais que ça n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai fait. Mais je tiens à ce que tu le saches, lorsque je suis... Dans l'état dans lequel j'étais tout à l'heure, je ne suis plus moi-même. Je ne t'aurais jamais attaquée si j'avais été pleinement conscient de mes actes.

Sa voix était pleine de regrets. Je le sentais. Je ne pouvais qu'être consternée par sa sincérité

\- Je suis inconsciente depuis combien de temps ?. 

Pas loin de trois heures, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

J'observai ma montre qui affichait 5h17. Il était si tôt ?  
Mon regard se posa alors sur les petites traces rougeâtres qui s'étaient formées dans les mailles blanches de la monture.  
Je repensai alors à ses canines, s'enfonçant dans ma chair, et à la douleur que j'avais pu ressentir à ce moment-là.  
Je tournai le bras pour voir les cicatrices que j'allais sûrement avoir. Rien. Seule une étrange marque grisâtre recouvrait ma peau. Je portais également mes mains à mon cou. Rien là non plus. Aucune trace de boursouflures.  
Icare qui fixait toute la scène parut comprendre ce que je faisais.

\- Ne inquiète pas pour ça. Je t'ai faite cicatriser. Les petit marques que tu as sur la peau devraient disparaître d'ici une semaine.

\- Comment ça TU m'as faite cicatriser ? Développe.

\- Et bien... C'est une de mes nombreuses capacités, on va dire.

Capacités ? J'étais perplexe. Mais sa force surhumaine, ainsi que la présence de ses canines anormalement longue lorsqu'il m'avait mordue, me firent me remettre en question. Et à sérieusement considérer ce qu'il me disait.

\- Et... Qu'est-ce que tu es ? risquai-je, sachant pertinemment que la réponse allait plus ou moins me surprendre.

Il soupira comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je pose cette question.  
N'en avais-je pas le droit ? Après tout, j'ai bien failli y laisser ma peau. Et mon sang.

\- Un vampire. lâcha-t-il après un long moment d'hésitation passé à m'observer.

\- Un... Vampire ? répétai-je.

\- Oui, un monstre.

Il prit alors sa tête entre ses deux mains, et se força à fermer les yeux. Il semblait si... Fragile. Comme un enfant qui était égaré, un enfant qui ne retrouvait pas sa mère. Il semblait tellement abattu. Icare avait l'air de se détester lui-même.

\- C'est pour ça que tu te forces à rester seul... Fis-je, plus dans mes pensées.

\- Oui. Même si j'ai envie de connaître la sensation d'avoir des amis, de rigoler, enfin.. D'avoir vraiment des gens en qui je peux avoir confiance et tout raconter.  
Je ne peux pas avoir tout ça... en étant un monstre.

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. J'avais vraiment de la peine pour lui. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir dans un tel état... Je ne pouvais pas savoir à quel point il se détestait.

Mais tous ses aveux, m'ont fait prendre conscience des vraies motivations de ce garçon qui me fascine tant. J'étais heureuse qu'il me confie enfin son secret. Même si ce n'était que par obligation après... Malgré sa nature... Il ne désire qu'une vie normale.  
Je n'allais certainement pas rester là, à ne rien dire, alors qu'il exposait une telle fragilité devant moi. Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul, livré à lui-même... Une part de moi, voulait être l'épaule sur laquelle il se reposerait.

Je m'approchai de lui en titubant, collai ma tête contre son dos et enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille.  
Il s'immobilisa. Je pouvais sentir son corps chaud et tremblant contre ma tempe.

\- Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même... Tu es ce que tu es. Et puis, j'imagine que je suis ton amie... lâchais-je timidement.

Il se retourna instantanément et me prit avec force par les épaules avant de me secouer légèrement.

\- Comment oses-dire une chose pareille, alors que j'ai failli te tuer ! Tu en es consciente ?! hurla-t-il.

\- Je suis vivante, non ? Dis-je plus bas que lui en baissant les yeux.

Les secousses cessèrent. Je relevai la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux. Il semblait si perdu... Ses yeux et sa bouche étaient grands ouverts.

\- Je.. Je ne comprends pas... bafouilla-t-il. Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

Je n'allais pas lui répondre.  
Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça en cet instant précis. J'avais eu beaucoup trop d'informations d'un coup. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir calmement. J'étais en revanche sûre d'une chose ; il ne m'effrayais pas.

Avoir frôlé la mort, m'avait permis de prendre conscience qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'attarder sur les éléments du passé.  
Qu'il fallait vivre, l'instant présent, car la mort n'était jamais très loin et, qu'elle pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment.

Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. C'était suffisant. J'étais certaine qu'il n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Je me sentais en confiance maintenant auprès de lui.

\- On en reparlera plus tard. Il vaudrait mieux rentrer avant qu'on ait des problèmes.

Oui, tu as raison. Je présume que tu as des tonnes de questions, et je te promets d'y répondre en temps voulu.

Il n'avait pas tort. Des questions, j'en avais beaucoup. Mais je voulais prendre le temps de réfléchir seule à tout ça.

Icare commença à avancer. Je voulus le suivre, mais ma cheville me faisait encore mal lorsque je faisais un pas en avant.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider. Dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ses mains furent en contact avec mes épaules nues. Cette sensation de brûlure à son toucher me réconfortait. En une fraction de secondes, je me retrouvai dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais qu'entendre les sons de son cœur contre ma tempe.

\- Hum... Tu es sûr que je ne suis pas trop lourde ? Demandai-je, intimidée. Et puis, je suis à moitié nue...

Il dissimula sans grande réussite un rire. Je crois bien que c'était la première fois que je le voyais rire depuis que nous nous étions réveillés.

\- Lydia, je suis un vampire. Je peux soulever bien plus lourd que le poids plume que tu es.

Son regard traversa vaguement le reste de mon corps, puis il se mit à regarder droit devant d'un air sérieux

\- Ne t'en fais pas, continua-t-il, j'essaierai de ne pas avoir d'idées mal placées.

Bien que le feu me montait aux joues, une lumière venait de s'éclairer en moi. Par  
« mauvaises pensées » voulait-il dire « pulsions » ? La question me brûlait les lèvres. Mais je décidai de me taire. Je lui poserais toutes les questions que je voudrais lorsque l'occasion ce présenterait. J'imaginais que c'était un sujet sensible, et je ne voulais pas l'embarrasser. C'était trop tôt.

Une fois sortie du bois, je pouvais parfaitement voir son visage éclairé. Il resplendissait.  
Quelque chose avait changé, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le constater.  
Son teint était plus éclatant, sa peau semblait plus douce, les cernes qu'il avait en arrivant au campement avaient totalement disparues. Mais ce fut ses yeux qui me troublèrent le plus. Ils étaient redevenus d'un vert magnifique, comme la première fois que je l'avais vu.  
C'était donc mon sang qui le magnifiait ainsi ?

Nous arrivâmes au camp plusieurs minutes après avoirs passé la clairière.  
Icare vint me déposer au pied même de ma tente. Heureusement, personne n'était réveillé.

\- Ça va aller, pour ta cheville ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant.  
J'acquiesçai de la tête. Ma cheville m'élançait encore un peu mais rien de bien méchant.  
Il m'interpella à nouveau.

\- Tu sais... En ce qui concerne mon petit secret... Je t'en serais vraiment reconnaissant, si tu n'en parlais à personne. Il plaça une main derrière sa tête avant de me fixer d'un air gêné.

\- Je ne comptais pas en parler, non. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ce sera notre secret, promis ! Et merci de m'avoir portée jusque-là.

\- Ne me remercie pas, je te dois bien ça.

\- On en parle plus tard, alors ? Lui demandai-je naturellement.

J'avais des tonnes de questions à lui poser, et je voulais absolument des réponses.  
Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on rencontrait un être censé n'exister que dans les livres ou les films.

\- Oui, je viendrai te chercher ce soir. On pourra discuter calmement.

Nous nous saluâmes mutuellement par une accolade plutôt timide. Puis, je glissai à l'intérieur de ma tente, en prenant bien garde de ne pas réveiller ma colocataire.

Il devait me rester environ deux heures, avant que mademoiselle Hélène ne réveille tout le monde.  
J'essayais en vain de trouver le sommeil. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser à tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés. Mais j'étais sûre d'une chose, à présent. Icare ne voulait pas me blesser intentionnellement. Cette idée me fit sourire inconsciemment.

Aux alentours de 8h30, tout le monde se retrouvait au réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner après une séance de douche plutôt chaotique à cause de la mixité des lieux.  
Notre petit groupe s'installa tranquillement à une table afin de savourer notre premier repas du matin. Je pouvais observer Icare de là où j'étais. Il n'était pas très loin de moi.  
Je le vis même faire une horrible moue lorsque Alice vint lui distribuer une barre de céréales.  
Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de cacher mon rire. Il pouvait être si mignon parfois...  
Mignon ?! Mais à quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, et vite.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'espérer quoi que ce soit avec Icare. C'était un vampire.  
C'est vrai... Après tout, pourquoi perdrait-il son temps avec une humaine ? Moi, qui plus est. Cela relèverait de l'incompréhensible.

Une fois le repas terminé, nous nous rassemblâmes tous près des tentes.  
Mademoiselle Hélène vint alors nous rejoindre, accompagnée d'Alice.  
Elle nous expliqua qu'elle prendrait le groupe B ce matin, et que l'autre groupe partirait avec Alice.

Durant toute cette matinée, je me résignai à ne pas trop aller vers Icare. Je voulais mettre de la distance entre lui et moi. Pas par peur. Non. Parce que je refusais de développer des sentiments beaucoup trop intenses à son égard. Dans tous les cas, nous allions nous retrouver ce soir, seul à seul. Je pense que cela suffirait largement pour discuter.

Je restai donc aux côtés d'Emily, qui, je devais avouer, était une fille assez surprenante. Elle disait n'avoir peur d'absolument rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un cri à en faire rougir un lion, en apercevant l'énorme araignée qu'elle traînait sur son dos depuis quelques minutes déjà. Au moins, je savais maintenant qu'elle était arachnophobe.

Notre enseignante nous amena d'abord observer une espèce endémique de cette île. Le Paille-en-queue. Un grand oiseau blanc et noir, aux grandes plumes, absolument magnifique, mais qui était malheureusement en voie de disparition.  
Puis nous nous arrêtâmes près du cours d'eau pour admirer un arbre qui était énorme, d'où pendait des sortes de petits cocons de couleur marron.

-Voici un Tamarinier, expliqua-t-elle, ces petites choses que vous voyez pendre sont des tamarins. Un fruit assez populaire, ici.

Personnellement, je ne connaissais pas. Je voyais alors toute une ribambelle d'élèves se jeter sur les branches de ce vieil arbre, afin d'y cueillir les fruits.  
Je décidai à mon tour d'en prendre, pour Katy et les jumeaux. J'étais sûre qu'ils allaient adorer ça.

En cueillant le premier fruit, je vis Icare qui me regardait sans aucune expression sur le visage. Comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées.  
Je m'approchai, et lui tendis le fruit que j'avais à présent dans ma main.  
Mais il déclina poliment ma proposition.

\- Merci Lydia, mais non merci, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc.

Je n'étais pas experte en vampires. Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas manger de fruits ?  
Je m'excusai en faisant mine d'être vexée. Ma réaction lui arracha un rire.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'approcha de moi et me prit de force le fruit que je venais de lui tendre, avant de se forcer à le manger sous mes yeux.  
Son expression me fit mourir de rire. Il était clairement répugné par ce qu'il venait d'avaler. 

Contente ? Demanda-t-il, avec un faux sourire.

\- Très ! Renchéris-je, en lui tirant la langue.

Notre rire s'intensifia.  
J'aimais beaucoup passer ce genre de moment avec Icare. Il était de très bonne compagnie.  
Même si, dans ce genre de situation, j'oubliais très vite les limites que je m'étais imposée un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.  
Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse folle. Mais pas assez à mon goût. Je n'avais qu'une hâte; me retrouver seule avec lui ce soir.


	4. Chapter 4

Il était l'heure où tout le monde allait se coucher, après les histoires racontées par tous les garçons. Il ne restait que quelques personnes autour des faibles braises du foyer.

Je voulais aller à ma tente, lorsqu'Icare m'interrompit.

Il était venu me dire bonne nuit. Il se pencha afin de déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Et vint me chuchoter à mon oreille :

\- A tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il.

Katy, n'ayant pas loupé une seule miette du spectacle, vint m'assaillir de questions en très peu de temps.

\- Alors, petite cachottière, quand est-ce que tu allais me dire que tu sortais avec Icare ? Fit-elle, joueuse.

Je la voyais venir. Elle tentait de cuisinier afin d'avoir le maximum d'informations. Elle n'aurait rien. Je ne voulais pas vraiment parler de lui.

Je haussai les épaules en guise de réponse.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, m'empressai-je de répondre. C'est un bon ami, rien de plus.

Elle me scruta de la tête au pied, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Hum... Si tu vois les choses comme ça, c'est clair que lui non. La façon dont il te regarde, ça en dit long sur ce qu'il pense de toi, ricana-t-elle.

\- Katy ! Arrête, je ne veux pas me faire d'illusions à son sujet, alors ne m'en fais pas, s'il te plaît. Et puis, tu l'as vu ? Il a l'air tout droit sorti d'un magazine. Comment tu peux imaginer qu'il puisse être attiré par … moi ? Dis-je, plus en voulant me convaincre moi-même.

\- Je t'interdis d'avoir une si mauvaise image de toi. Lâcha-t-elle en me prenant le bras.

\- Mouais... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai passé toute la journée avec Emily, et puis oui, j'avoue que ça m'est arrivé de rigoler deux ou trois fois avec lui, mais pas de quoi s'imaginer l'amour fou.

Katy se tourna vers Emily, qui nous écoutait non loin de là. Cette dernière acquiesça de la tête pour confirmer mes dires.

\- Si vous le dites, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Tout le monde étaient vraiment fatigué, et moi de même.

Nous regagnâmes notre tente quelques minutes plus tard. Je devais dormir.

Je voulais être en pleine forme pour faire face à Icare tout à l'heure.

Ce dernier vint me réveiller plus tard dans la nuit. J'eus à peine de le temps de sortir de la tente qu'il s'empressa de m'attraper le bras en me tirant avec force loin des tentes.

Je ne bronchai pas. Je ne voulais réveiller personne, et puis, je devais avouer que j'aimais bien le contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre.

Nous prîmes le sentier de terre menant à la rivière où les jumeaux s'étaient baignés il y avait peu, puis, il dut conclure que nous étions assez éloignés, puisqu'il brisa le silence.

\- Voilà ! Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui oui, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil pour être en forme. Et toi ? Le questionnai-je.

Ma question le fit sourire.

J'avais l'étrange impression qu'il se moquait de moi.

\- Quoi ? Rétorquai-je.

\- Rien rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je ne dors quasiment jamais après tout.

Il marquait un point. Je ne pouvais pas savoir.

Nous arrivâmes près de la rivière en un rien de temps. Les forts rayons lunaires éclairaient parfaitement bien les lieux, faisant refléter un éclat blanchâtre à la surface de l'eau.

Nous nous essayâmes au bord de l'eau, sur les racines d'un arbre qui poussait à moitié dans le lit de la rivière.

\- Hum... Et donc, si j'ai bien compris, j'ai le droit de te poser toutes les questions que je veux ?

\- Tu comprends vite, dit-il ironiquement.

Je préférais ignorer ce genre de commentaire. Je me mis alors à réfléchir. Quelle question allais-je lui poser ?

J'en avais des tonnes. Mais j'étais décidée à ne lui poser que les plus essentielles, pour le moment du moins.

\- Hum... A quelle fréquence tu te nourris ?

\- Une fois par jour, normalement, enfin que je bois du sang animal. Depuis que j'ai bu...

Il sembla hésiter, mais se décida à continuer sa phrase tout en baissant les yeux. Laissant son regard se perdre dans l'eau qui s'écoulait non loin de nous.

\- Ton sang, je n'éprouve toujours pas le besoin de me nourrir, même si l'envie y est.

\- Comment ça ? Fis-je perplexe.

\- Bah...Disons que je sais faire la différence entre besoin et envie. Répondit-il du même air détaché.

Plus il m'expliquait, plus de nouvelles questions germaient en moi.

\- Tu ne te contrôle pas vraiment, alors ?

\- J'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, apparemment, dit-il en me prenant le bras pour me montrer la légère cicatrice qui s'estompait déjà.

Il détourna vite le regard, puis finit par se retourner vers moi afin de m'observer.

\- Je peux te poser une question, moi ?

\- Bien sûre, fis-je, un peut surprise.

Que pouvait-il bien vouloir savoir sur une humaine comme moi ? Sans doute voulait-il satisfaire une curiosité personnelle.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec moi ? Alors que j'aurais pu te tuer, et je le pourrais encore, si j'en avais envie. Dit-il froidement.

Son ton froid me fit frémir. Mais je ne voulais pas lui montrer que ses remarques, aussi glaciales soient-elles, m'atteignaient bel et bien.

Je finis par hausser les épaules et tentais de lui expliquer mon point de vus.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'éprouve aucun sentiment de peur en ta présence... Peut-être parce que je sens que, au fond, tu n'es pas mauvais.

Son expression se détendit, puis il tourna son regard vers le cours d'eau encore une fois.

Le silence régnait. Mes paroles le faisait-il réfléchir ? J'en étais convaincue.

Pour ne pas laisser ce silence pesant trop longtemps, je décidai de prendre la parole.

C'est vrai, après tout je pouvais poser toutes les questions que je voulais.

\- Et... Pour tes crocs ? Comment se fait-il que tu ne les as pas en ce moment ?

\- Je peux les faire sortir quand je veux, m'expliqua-t-il. Mais lorsque... Je suis trop excité par l'odeur du sang ou... Trop excité tout court, elles sortent de leur propre chef.

Hum... Cela expliquait le pourquoi du comment. Mais une énorme curiosité était en train de me dévorer de l'intérieur. Je voulais les admirer.

\- Tu peux me les montrer? Demandai-je, timidement.

J'en avais conscience, hors contexte, cela aurait prêté à confusion.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il sembla surpris.

\- Tu es bien curieuse, dit-il en souriant, dévoilant ses grandes dents blanches. C'est assez intime tu sais, ce genre de choses...

\- Raaaaahh ! Ça va, juste une minute, s'il te plaît !

Icare poussa un long soupire. Mais il finit par ouvrir la bouche et fit glisser ces deux canines hors de sa mâchoire.

J'étais totalement fascinée. Je m'approchai afin de les observer de plus près.

C'était incroyable, elles étaient parfaitement blanches et aiguisées.

\- Génial, m'exclamai-je, en approchant un doigt pour les toucher.

Il referma sa bouche aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je voulais juste les toucher un peu, c'est interdit ?

Il cacha son rire dans sa main, avant de me répondre d'une voix assez gênée.

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était intime, répéta-t-il.

\- Oh excuse-moi, dis-je en roulant des yeux.

Le reste du temps en sa compagnie était passionnant. Nous avions beaucoup parlé, beaucoup ri. Nous apprenions à nous connaître mutuellement via plusieurs sortes de questions.

Je me sentais bien plus proche de lui dans des moments pareils. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé un véritable ami, une personne que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde. Même si cette dite personne est un vampire. Un vampire très séduisant, je devais l'avouer.

Icare m'apprit qu'il n'était pas immortel, mais que la croissance des vampires, stagnait lorsqu'ils atteignaient l'âge de 21 ans.

J'appris aussi que son père était un vampire également.

\- Et ta mère ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

-Elle était mi-succube, mi-drows.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était un drows, mais je me demandais plus particulièrement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait de ses parents au passé. Leur étaient-ils arrivés quelque chose ?

Je décidai de me taire, je ne voulais pas lui remémorer de mauvais souvenirs. Et si j'avais raison ? Et bien j'attendrais qu'il soit prêt à m'en parler de lui-même.

\- Alors... Il peut y avoir des mélanges ?

\- Oui, ça arrive très souvent... Mais c'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça, chaque génération transmet certaines caractéristiques ou pouvoirs à la suivante. Enfin, bref c'est le hasard de la génétique.

C'était fascinant. Je ne me laissait pas d'apprendre de nouvelles choses à propos du monde que côtoyait Icare. D'une certaine manière, cela me faisait sentir comme plus proche de lui. Pas que ça me déplaise, bien au contraire.

Un long silence avait à nouveau pris place entre lui et moi.

Des questions, j'en avais beaucoup, je n'osais simplement pas les lui poser.

Mais la soif de savoir était forte. Trop forte.

\- A mon réveil dans les bois, un peu plus tôt, tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas tout à fait toi-même lorsque tu m'as...

Il comprit rapidement le sens de ma question et s'empressa de me répondre.

\- Oui...C'est mon instinct sauvage qui prend le dessus lorsque je suis affamé. Vois ça comme un instinct animal, mais un instinct très sournois. Le problème, c'est que je ne me contrôle plus vraiment à ce moment-là. C'est comme être piégé à l'intérieur de son propre corps.

Icare prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer son récit. De mon côté, je ne perdais pas une seule miette de ses mots.

\- Lorsque je t'ai attaquée... Pendant que je buvais ton sang, je m'efforçais à m'arrêter. C'était un vrai combat contre moi-même. Mais c'est grâce à ça que j'ai su m'arrêter à temps.

Plus il m'expliquait la complexité de la chose, plus j'étais compatissante à sa situation.

Il semblait vraiment regretter ce fâcheux incident dans les bois.

\- Un monstre ne mérite pas la gentillesse de la personne qu'il a blessée. Finit-il par lâcher.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ce genre de bêtise. Je suis persuadée que tu restes quelqu'un de bien, malgré ta nature.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Il tourna son visage vers moi. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, quant à son regard, il exprimait une colère noire.

\- Tu ne comprends absolument rien, dit-il, avec un regard froid. Même au moment où on se parle, des horribles pensées traversent mon esprit. C'est dégoûtant. Je me dégoûte.

\- Quelle genre de pensées ? Risquai-je, en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule pour tenter de l'apaiser.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à quel point tu sens bon, que ton sang était délicieux... Je déteste ça, alors que je t'ai fait souffrir.

Il se leva alors subitement. Les poings serrés, il s'avança vers moi.

\- Comment peux-tu supporter ça ? Rajouta-t-il en haussant la voix.

Icare semblait en proie au désarroi. Je n'aimais pas le voir dans un tel état.

Il serrer ses poings tellement fort, que ses avant-bras ne s'arrêtaient pas de trembler.

Je préférais largement le voir sourire.

Je me levai alors à mon tour et m'approchai de lui, afin d'enrouler mes bras autour de sa taille.

Sa respiration, qui était chaotique, se calma automatiquement.

\- Calme-toi, chuchotai-je. Tu es comme ça... C'est ta nature, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire contre ça ? Tu n'y peux rien . Alors, ne te blâme pas pour quelque chose que tu ne peux pas empêcher.

Il paraissait plus apaisé. Ses tremblements venaient de cesser.

\- Merci... Je n'en avais jamais discuté avec personne avant. Finit-il par dire, en refermant ses bras autour des mien à son tour après plusieurs minutes de silences.

\- J'imagine que les amis servent à ça.

Être ainsi dans ses bras, à un tel moment et dans un endroit comme celui-ci, me donnait une grande sensation de béatitude. Oui, j'étais heureuse en sa compagnie. Un sourire scintillant refusait de quitter mon visage.

Quelque minutes plus tard, j'étais paniquée. Ma montre affichait six heures trente-sept. Ce n'était pas bon signe du tout, mademoiselle Hélène allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Il faut qu'on se grouille de retourner au campement ! Dis-je, en accélérant le pas.

Icare ne paraissait absolument pas paniquer, il me suivait, tranquillement, l'air de rien.

Décidément, il se fichait pas mal de m'attirer des ennuis ?

\- Icare ! Allez ! Je ne veux vraiment pas avoir de problèmes. Le pressai-je.

\- Tu ne comprends toujours pas hein ? Fit-il en soupirant.

\- Hein ?

Il s'approcha délicatement de moi et vint me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Accroche-toi.

Il m'attrapa d'une main et me fit rouler sur son dos. Cela me surprit, mais je n'eus même pas le temps de contester. Le paysage autour de nous se mit à défiler alors à une vitesse folle. L'air frais me frappait tendrement le visage, comme une caresse nuancée par la chaleur que me procurait le dos du vampire.

Nous fûmes arrivés au camp en quelques minutes seulement. C'était rapide.

Icare m'aida alors à descendre doucement. J'avais l'étrange impression qu'il était en permanence en train de se contenir lorsqu'il me touchait. Je suis une humaine, fragile, d'accord. Mais quand même !

Heureusement pour nous, personne n'était encore réveillé.

Il vint alors m'enlacer dans ses bras.

\- Merci pour ce moment avec toi, à ce soir. Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Puis, il fila sous sa tente, me laissant là, complètement larguée.

Certes, je ne m'attendais pas à une étreinte. Mais... « à ce soir ».

Ses mots résonnaient encore dans ma tête. Cela voulait dire que notre petit rendez-vous nocturne, allait se renouveler ce soir ?

C'est folle de joie que je regagnai ma tente à mon tour. M'installant confortablement dans mon duvet, le cœur encore battant la chamade.

Pourquoi un simple mot, ou une simple phrase qu'il prononce me mettait dans un tel état de joie ? Je n'avais jamais connu cette sensation. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait me sentir ainsi.

Ce séjour en forêt arriva bien vite à son terme. Évidemment, Icare et moi avions continué de nous voir tous les soirs.

Plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais proche de lui, et commençais à trouver sa présence indispensable.

Notre rapprochement ne passait pas inaperçu. Katy et Emily n'arrêtaient pas de me questionner à propos d'Icare. Bien que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi leur répondre. Je n'étais pas du genre à exposer les moindres événements qu'il se passe dans ma vie.

Hormis ce petit détail, ce séjour m'avait beaucoup plu et allait rester graver dans ma mémoire pendant longtemps.

Le bus chargé de nous ramener en ville, pointa le bout de son nez aux alentours de dix-sept heures.

Je fus la première à monter à bord, et c'est sans surprise qu'Icare se mit à côté de moi.

\- A part toi, je ne me sens pas spécialement proche de quelqu'un ici. Se justifia-t-il.

\- Pauvre enfant... Dis-je en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un air compatissant.

\- Ne commence pas à me chercher ici, ça sera pas très beau à voir.

\- Houuu ! Des menaces ?! Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de mon visage, après s'être assuré que personne ne nous remarquerait, avant de sortir ses crocs.

Un long frisson me parcouru. Je n'avais pas peur, j'étais juste très surprise.

\- C'est pas juste, ça ! Râlai-je.

\- Il se contenta de m'observer tout sourire, d'un air triomphant. Puis il finit par éclater de rire en me tapotant légèrement le sommet du crâne. Oui, Oui, comme un chiot.

Mais j'aimais tellement l'entendre rire, que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Le retour à la maison fut bref. Ma mère, accompagnée de ma sœur, était venue me chercher toutes les deux, sur le parking du lycée.

J'étais totalement épuisée, cette excursion m'avait vraiment secouer. C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Je montai dans ma chambre aussitôt arrivée, pour défaire mon sac.

Puis je m'écroulai littéralement sur mon lit.

C'était le début du week-end, qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ?

Je soupirai intérieurement, ces petits moments passés en compagnie d'Icare et des autres allaient me manquer.

Après avoir raconté mon séjour à ma famille durant le repas, je m'excusai et sortis de table assez rapidement. Je voulais vraiment me reposer.

Je pris alors une rapide douche, avant de me glisser confortablement dans mon lit, et de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Cette nuit-là, je fis un rêve étrange. Je ne voyais rien à part du feu. Tout ce qui était autour de moi était en proie aux flammes. La chaleur me brûlait ardemment tout le corps, mais je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir. J'étais comme attachée à quelque chose qui m'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. C'est alors qu'un cri strident me fit sursauter et me tira de mon sommeil.

Ce rêve m'avait parut tellement réel.

\- Fichu cauchemar, grognai-je.

J'observai alors l'heure qu'affichait mon réveil. Il était huit heures trente.

Je me levai alors et décidai d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Ma mère était très matinale, elle devait sûrement déjà être réveillée.

\- Coucou ma chérie, lança ma mère en me voyant descendre des escaliers. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, oui ! Mentis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Je ne la connaissais que trop bien. Je voulais éviter de l'inquiéter pour rien. Ma mère avait tendance à toujours sur-réagir quand il s'agit de ma sœur et moi.

Après son petit-déjeuner, Avery vint vers moi afin de me supplier de l'emmener à la plage cette après-midi.

Il est vrai que, depuis que nous avions emménagé sur cette île, je n'avais pas particulièrement passé de temps avec elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente délaissée. Et puis je n'avais rien de particulier à faire, autant lui faire plaisir après tout.

C'était donc après-midi soleil, coquillage et eau salée qui se profilait à l'horizon. J'allais sûrement en profiter pour prendre des couleurs.

J'accompagnai donc Avery à la plage durant toute l'après-midi. Enfin, une partie de l'après-midi, des nuages noirs avaient commencé à pointer le bout de leur nez, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment.

Je forçai donc ma petite sœur à rentrer, malgré les caprices de cette dernière. Nous fûmes alors, rentrées plus tôt que prévus.

\- Alors, comment était la plage ? Demanda ma mère, en nous voyant rentrer subitement.

\- Plutôt bien, mais des nuages ont fait leur apparition, il va certainement pleuvoir. Tu veux bien expliquer ça au petit monstre ?

Je pointai du doigt Avery, qui avait décider de bouder et de ne plus m'adresser la parole.

\- Lydia ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas l'appeler comme ça ! Se fâcha-t-elle.

\- Oui, je sais. Désolée, fis-je en roulant des yeux. Je vais prendre ma douche je te la laisse.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, l'eau chaude me recouvrait le corps. Je passai plus d'une demie heure à rêvasser dans ma baignoire. C'était tellement apaisant.

Une fois bien propre, je sortis du bain, et laissai échapper toute l'eau de la baignoire dans le siphon.

La pièce était chargée de buée, il faisait une chaleur pesante.

J'enroulai à la vas-vite une serviette autour de ma taille, avant de sortir pour pouvoir m'habiller comme il se devait.

Cependant, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à retrouver Icare,là, patientant sûrement jusqu'à ce que je termine ma douche, dans un coin de la chambre.

Je poussai alors un petit cri de surprise. C'est à cet instant qu'il se retourna avant de se figer net devant moi. Droit comme un bâton.

Il finit par réagir au bout de quelques instants. Il plaqua subitement sa main sur ses yeux avant de tourner la tête dans la direction opposée. Icare ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à me voir dans cette tenue.

\- I...Icare ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, dans ma chambre ?! Lâchai-je, surprise.

\- Je suis... Désolé, je voulais te demander quelque chose m...Mais ça peut attendre, bégaya-t-il.

Il fit demi-tour sur lui-même et s'apprêta à s'en aller, toujours avec sa main sur les yeux.

Même si la situation était assez... Insolite, je ne pouvais pas arrêter ce sentiment de joie qui était en train de m'envahir. Il était venu chez moi, dans ma chambre, juste pour me parler ? Je n'allais pas le laisser filer aussi facilement.

\- Non ! Attends, ne pars pas... C'est rien, je vais juste chercher de quoi m'habiller et je serais toute à toi. Enfin... C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...

Je pris vite les vêtements qui étaient dans mon armoire, avant de retourner dans ma salle de bain, comme une folle. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de sortir des âneries pareilles ? C'était à coup sûr l'embarras qui me montait à la tête.

Lorsque je rejoignis Icare, après m'être assurée d'être présentable, je le retrouvai toujours les yeux clos. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- C'est bon, je suis habillée, lâchai-je timidement.

Il sembla hésiter, mais finit par soupirer et ouvrit les yeux peu à peu.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es toute à moi ? Se moqua-t-il.

\- Hein ?! Tu sais bien que je ne parlais pas de ça, répondis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine d'un air sévère.

Je voulais cacher mon embarras. Rien de mieux que de feinter l'énervement.

Il rigola lorsqu'il vit que je n'étais pas crédible. J'avoue que je ferais une piètre comédienne.

\- D'ailleurs, comment tu es rentré ici ? Ma mère t'a ouvert ?

L'intéressé arqua un sourcil, avant de me répondre de la façon la plus naturel qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné d'entendre.

\- Bah... Non, j'ai juste escaladé ton balcon. Rien de bien difficile, tu sais, les trucs de vampire, tout ça.

Ah... Oui. C'était un vampire. J'avais tendance à beaucoup trop souvent oublier ce petit détail. Mais pour ma défense, Icare paraissait très humain, enfin, sans sa force et son habilité démesurée, ainsi que ses crocs et tout le délire de « je bois du sang pour me nourrir ». Tout à coup, tous mes arguments venaient de partir en fumée.

\- Hum... Je vois, soupirai-je. Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, alors ?

Il s'avança dans ma direction, toujours armé de son sourire irradiant.

\- Eh bien... Je me disais que... Hésita-t-il.

\- Oui ? Continuai-je

\- Comme notre séjour en forêt est terminé, je voulais savoirs si, par hasard... Tu voudrais bien que l'on continue à se voir certains soirs ? Tu sais... J'apprécie vraiment ta compagnie, Lydia.

Mon cœur s'affola lorsque j'entendis ces mots. Dire que j'étais heureuse serait un euphémisme. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais en cet instant précis.

J'étais aux anges. Littéralement. Il appréciait ma compagnie ?!

Hum... Il était évident qu'il sollicitait ma présence, qui suis-je pour refuser une telle demande ?

\- Hum.. Oui, pourquoi pas... Finis-je enfin par articuler après plusieurs minutes à rêver intérieurement. Quand ?

\- Ce soir, vingt-deux heures trente, dans le parc juste à coté de chez toi.

Sa rapidité à me répondre était déconcertante. Il avait déjà tout planifié bien avant que je n'accepte sa proposition ?

Mais, aussi tard, sérieusement ? Comment allais-je pouvoir sortir à cette heure-là ? Mes parents ne me laisseraient jamais sortir aussi tard. C'était du suicide.

Néanmoins, si cela rimait avec passer, ne serait-ce que quelques petits moments en plus en compagnie d'Icare, je me débrouillerais le moment venu.

\- Parfait ! Je te promets d'être là, tu n'a pas intérêt à arriver en retard, le menaçai-je.

Il ne répondit que par un énième sourire avant de disparaître de ma chambre.

Mon pauvre petit cœur, à force de s'affoler ainsi, allait finir par me lâcher. Icare me faisait de l'effet. Beaucoup trop d'effet à mon goût. Mais j'imagine que ce genre de choses, ne se contrôlait pas vraiment...

Je descendis de ma chambre tout excitée à l'idée de voir Icare ce soir. Je me dirigeai vers le canapé du salon, lorsque ma mère apparut, habillée de sa veste.

\- Oui, d'accord. J'arrive tout de suite attends-moi là-bas. Dit-elle en raccrochant le téléphone que je venais de remarquer.

\- Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? M'enquis-je, en voyant son empressement soudain à chercher les clés de sa voiture.

Aucune réponse. Elle n'avait même pas dû remarquer ma présence.

\- Maman ?! Repris-je, plus fort cette fois.

\- Ah ! Tu tombes bien ma puce, ton père a eu un problème avec sa voiture, elle refuse de démarrer. Je dois aller le chercher à son boulot, alors tu es toute seule jusqu'à ce que l'on revienne. Je t'ai laisser de l'argent sur la table de la cuisine, fait-toi livrer une pizza. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que l'on rentrera.

\- Hein ?! Mais... Mais Avery ? Demandai-je.

\- Elle vient de partir. Ta sœur était invitée chez la voisine pour une pyjama-party.

Une fois ses clés en poche, elle vint me faire une accolade avant de refermer la porte lors de son départ. Le dernier son que je pus alors entendre, était le bruit du moteur de sa voiture s'éloigner au loin.

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de réagir. C'était si... Précipité.

L'idée de me retrouver toute seule chez moi ne me dérangeait absolument pas.

Mais, passer ses soirées à regarder des films d'horreurs ou à lire des histoires d'épouvantes n'aidait en rien ma situation.

Je fus néanmoins soulagée lorsque je compris que ma petite escapade de ce soir allait être du gâteau. Avec personne à la maison, c'était un crime de ne pas en profiter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mouhahahaha ! M'esclaffai-je avant de m'écrouler dans mon canapé.

J'observai l'horloge du salon, elle affichait dix-huit heures douze. Il me restait encore pas mal de temps avant de retrouver Icare.

Je décidai alors de me divertir devant la télévision en attendant que le temps passe.

Et pour passer, il était passé sacrément vite. Je m'étais assoupie devant un programme pour enfant. Il n'était plus dix-huit heures, mais bien vingt-et-une heure trente passées.

Je me levai du canapé, afin de me diriger vers ma chambre pour me préparer, lorsqu'un bruit retint mon attention.

De l'eau ?

\- Oh non ! Pensai-je, soudainement.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée. C'était bien ce que je redoutais.

Il pleuvait des trombes d'eau.

Je levai les yeux au ciel pour apercevoir d'énormes nuages gris juste au-dessus de la région.

Le vent, la pluie, il ne manquerait plus que les orages et là, j'aurais décroché le jackpot.

Un frisson s'empara de ma colonne vertébrale à cette pensée.

Depuis que j'étais enfant, j'avais une peur bleue des éclairs. Ils me terrifiaient.

Je devais au plus vite avertir Icare que je ne pouvais pas venir, du moins pas ce soir.

Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Que la fragile humaine que j'étais avait une phobie aussi insignifiante ? Que j'étais tétanisée à l'idée de mettre un pied dehors ? Il en été hors de question. Je n'allais pas le laisser connaître mon plus grand point faible. Ma fierté en prendrait un sacré coup.

Et puis... Je n'avais aucun moyen de le contacter. C'était vraiment délicat.

Mais non ! Je devais me faire du souci pour rien. Icare n'était pas idiot, il verrait bien que ce n'était pas un temps convenable pour une sortie. J'étais plus ou moins sûre qu'il ne viendrait pas non plus.

Au fond de moi, je l'espérais vraiment.

Je lâchai un long soupir. J'étais déçue, mais résignée. Je ne pouvais pas changer la météo, après-tout.

Sentant encore la fatigue de ma mini-sieste, je décidai alors d'aller me coucher.

J'enfilai à la vas-vite mon peignoir après m'être soigneusement déshabillée et me glissa chaleureusement sous mes couvertures.

C'était si doux et réconfortant. La chaleur que me procurait ma grosse couette rouge me faisait du bien. Je ne pensais plus du tout au mauvais temps qui faisait des siennes à l'extérieur. Sans perdre de temps, je m'assoupis à nouveau très rapidement.

Toc, toc, toc...

Toc, toc, toc...

Un bruit étrange me réveilla en sursaut. C'était encore un de ces affreux cauchemars ?

Toc, toc, toc...

Non, ce bruit-là était bien réel, et il se faisait de plus en plus insistant.

Je ne voyais absolument rien dans la pénombre de ma chambre.

Toc, toc, toc...

Encore... C'était comme si quelqu'un se tenait là, debout devant la porte de la baie-vitrée et cognait sur la vitre.

Je regardais attentivement alors dans la direction du bruit.

Je me figeai net lorsque j'aperçus une silhouette se tenant sur mon balcon.

Mon premier reflex fus de me réfugier sous ma couverture, priant tous les dieux possibles et inimaginables de faire fuir l'individu. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de trembler. C'était plus fort que moi.

\- Bon sang, Lydia ! Ouvre-moi, c'est Icare !

Hein ?!


	5. Chapter 5

Je me précipitai hors de mon lit pour aller lui ouvrir.

\- Icare... Bon sang, tu m'a fichu la peur de ma v...

Je me stoppai net lorsque je vis l'état dans lequel il était. Icare était complètement trempé. Son expression n'exprimait que la tristesse.

\- Seigneur... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Fis-je, complètement paniquée.

Le fin tissu blanc lui servant de tee-shirt était totalement gorgé d'eau, ainsi que le reste de ses habits. De ses cheveux, coulaient encore quelques gouttes qui glissaient le long de son visage fin.

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Était-ce normal de le trouver encore plus attirant dans cet état-la ? Je ne pensais pas cela possible, et pourtant.

\- Je t'ai attendue, lâcha-t-il d'une voix détachée.

Oh non... La culpabilité me rongeait déjà l'estomac. Il avait patienté dehors, sous une pluie torrentielle, que je le rejoigne.

\- Oh... Icare excuse-moi je... Je..

Vite, je devais trouver une excuse, n'importe quoi.

\- Je ne me sentais pas très bien ce soir... Tentai-je finalement. Et puis, je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas avec un temps pareil.

Ce qui était en partie vrai.

Il leva les yeux et me fixa attentivement pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu me cache, je le sais. Je peux le sentir tu sais ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'es pas malade, Lydia... Je ne t'oblige à rien, si tu voulais simplement qu'on ne se voit plus, il suffisait de me le dire, je peux comprendre après...

Ce ton triste et vide, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que cela arrive à un moment ou un autre, me brisait le cœur.

\- Quoi ?! Le coupai-je. Non ! Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je... Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir posé un lapin ce soir, mais je...

A ce moment précis, un violent éclair fendit le ciel, illuminant l'intérieur de ma chambre durant un court instant, suivi de, quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit significatif accompagnant ce flash lumineux.

Dans un élan de panique, j'agrippai la première chose qui était à ma portée, et chercha à m'y réfugier par instinct pour me protéger.

Mon corps ne pouvait arrêter de trembler. J'étais tétanisée.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certain temps que je sentis alors, quelque chose d'humide et chaud.

Encore dans le flou de ma panique soudaine, je ne compris pas directement ce qu'il se passait.

Je relevai la tête pour apercevoir Icare. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il m'observait les yeux grands ouverts. Il semblait surpris.

Je compris sa réaction, lorsque j'aperçus que je m'étais réfugié dans ses bras.

Le feu me monta directement aux joues.

\- Ah ! D..Désolée, bégayai-je, en m'écartant de lui.

Cependant, un second éclair choisit ce moment pour apparaître.

Sans réfléchir, je me réfugiai à nouveau contre son torse.

Décidément, j'étais pitoyable. Comment pouvais-je me permettre de réagir ainsi en sa présence ? C'était ridicule.

Néanmoins, je sentis ses bras se refermer autour de ma taille. Il attira alors entièrement le reste de mon corps plus près du sien.

\- C'était donc ça... Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Tu es effrayée par les éclairs.

Je ne me risquai pas à lui répondre, au risque de voir un autre éclat lumineux fendant le ciel dans un bruit fracassant.

La seule chose que j'étais en mesure de faire était de lui répondre en hochant la tête timidement.

Il resserra alors son étreinte sur moi.

\- C'est bon, je suis là maintenant.

Il ne savait pas que murmurer de tels mots au creux de mon oreille avait l'effet d'une bombe. Mon cœur ne réagissait plus. Mon estomac, quant à lui, était assailli par des milliers de papillons.

Être ainsi, dans ses bras humides, contre son torse dur comme le marbre me procurait une immense et agréable sensation de sécurité.

Son odeur, mélangée à l'odeur d'humidité que diffusait ses vêtements, me remplissait les narines d'un parfum enchanteur. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien quelque part. Même l'agréable sensation de l'eau chaude sur ma peau, décontractant mes muscles lors de mes bains, était un euphémisme comparé à ce que j'éprouvai maintenant.

Icare finit par rompre notre étreinte avant de me saisir délicatement les épaules, me forçant à le regarder.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-il, très sérieusement.

\- O... Oui, fis-je, timidement

Il fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en sortit une paire d'écouteurs, les brancha à mon téléphone qu'il avait pris soin de subtiliser au pied de mon lit, et me les installa dans les oreilles.

\- Voila ! Déclara-t-il, tout sourire. Avec ça, tu n'entendras plus les orages.

Une de mes musiques préférées était en train d'être jouée par le téléphone. C'était parfait. La mélodie m'apaisa rapidement.

\- Tu pourras me les rendre lundi matin, si tu veux !

Icare venait de fermer un à un les quatre volets que contenait ma chambre, il avait aussi pris soin de recouvrir ma baie-vitrée par le long rideau noir qui y était suspendu.

Je ne voyais, et n'entendais plus rien de la tempête qui faisait rage dehors.

\- Merci Icare... Soupirai-je, sincèrement reconnaissante.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il, enthousiaste. Puisque tu es calmée, je vais te laisser te reposer.

Quoi ?! Il voulait déjà repartir ? Non ! Je ne me suis pas vraiment calmée, et puis je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'il s'éloigne de moi, surtout pas ce soir où j'étais seule chez moi.

Un désagréable sentiment de crainte bourgeonnait en moi.

\- Tu.. Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? Pourquoi tu ne dormirais pas ici ce soir ?

J'étais anxieuse. Habituellement, lorsqu'un orage éclatait, je me réfugiait dans la chambre d'Avery, pour dormir à ses côtés. Encore plus ridicule me diriez-vous : une ado de seize ans, courant se réfugier sous les couvertures de sa petite sœur de onze ans. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

Mais là, c'était impossible. Avery n'était pas là, et j'avais vraiment besoin de la présence de quelqu'un avec moi.

Icare parut surpris, mais ne laissa pas le suspens durer bien longtemps.

\- Hum.. Tu es sûre de ça ? Enfin... Je suis trempé, et puis je ne vais tout même pas grimper dans ton lit, comme ça.

Il semblait beaucoup hésiter. Mais tout problème avait sa solution, et j'avais la solution !

\- Et bien, va te sécher dans ma salle de bain, je peux te prêter un jogging, si tu veux...

Icare sembla remarquer que je tenais vraiment à ce qu'il reste avec moi ce soir. Il parut résigné.

\- Bon d'accord, puisque tu me le demandes si gentiment.

Je lui tirai la langue en guise de réponse.

J'étais cependant très heureuse qu'il accepte mon invitation désespérée.

Je le vis partir en direction de ma salle bain.

Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu uniquement du jogging que je lui avais au préalable donné. Il avait remonté le bas du vêtement jusqu'à ses genoux.

\- C'est légèrement serré, se justifia-t-il.

Le haut de son corps était totalement nu. Quel plaisir pour les yeux... Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder sa musculature, qui était parfaitement proportionnée au reste de son corps.

Il vint s'asseoir au pied de mon lit. Sur le sol. M'observant toujours muni de son sourire.

J'arquai un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu peux venir, hein... Fis-je, en tapotant le vaste espace libre à côté de moi.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- Icare, je t'ai fait attendre sous la pluie, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Et puis je refuse catégoriquement que tu dormes sur le sol.

Il se leva et vint s'allonger timidement à mes côtés.

\- C'est mieux, hein ?

\- Hum... Oui, dit-il gêné.

Soudain, je sentis ses doigts se faufiler à travers mes cheveux, pour les poser délicatement sur ma nuque.

Sans même me laisser le temps de réagir, sa voix se fit entendre.

\- La marque n'est pas encore totalement partie...

Je compris instantanément de quoi il voulait parler.

\- Ne t'en fais plus pour ça. Ça ne me fait plus mal, maintenant, répondis-je, en prenant ses doigts dans ma main pour les écarter.

Il se retourna sur le dos et poussa un long soupir. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le plafond, il avait placé une de ses mains sur son front. Il réfléchissait.

\- Encore une fois, Excuse m...

Je le fis taire en plaçant un doigt sur ses magnifiques lèvres, qui m'attiraient tant.

\- N'en parlons plus, ce sujet est clos.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il se tourmente lui-même, à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je n'avais plus peur de lui, de ses yeux flamboyants, de sa force herculéenne, de ses crocs puissants. Je ne redoutais même pas une nouvelle morsure. Car c'était simplement lui, Icare Lilith. Je voulais, et pouvais, endurer toutes les douleurs du monde, si cela signifiait être à ses côtés.

Il était impensable que je le laisse ce blâmer. Je voulais passer un maximum de temps en sa présence. S'excuser à propos d'une chose qui me paraissait maintenant si anodine était une perte de temps.

Icare ouvrit la bouche et fit mine de vouloir aspirer mon doigt avec ses lèvres.

Dieu, qu'il m'attirait.

\- Assure-toi d'avoir bien rangé tes crocs avant de vouloir manger mon doigt, ricanai-je.

Il rigola à ma remarque, et se rapprocha encore plus près de moi. Dangereusement près de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu … Commençai-je, surprise.

\- Je veux juste te prouver que je peux être là pour toi, comme tu l'as été pour moi. Laisse-moi être un bon ami.

Il enroula alors ses bras autour de moi, m'enfermant ainsi contre lui.

J'étais à la fois surprise, et gênée. Sa peau, chaude et rigide, me recouvrait, telle une seconde couverture vivante. Cependant, sentir une présence aussi chaleureuse était fort plaisant.

Je me lovai alors un peu plus dans ses bras, enfouissant ma tête dans son torse dénudé.

Son étreinte se resserra de plus belle, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je ne le repoussais pas.

\- Hey ! Doucement, tu vas finir par me casser quelque chose si tu continues à me serrer aussi fort, plaisantai-je, pour cacher mon embarra.

\- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal volontairement, Lydia.

Le ton de sa voix m'indiquait que, lui, ne semblait pas plaisanter.

Je relevai la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir son expression.

Il m'observait déjà d'un regard sincère. Ses yeux bleus me transpercèrent.

Quoi ?! Bleus ? Ses yeux sont censés être vert profond, pourquoi diable sont-ils...

Quelque chose me traversa l'esprit.

\- Et toi, ça va, sinon ? Tentai-je, subtilement.

\- Comment ça ? Fit-il, perplexe.

\- Bah... Ta soif, tout ça...

Bon, d'accord, je repasserai pour la subtilité.

Il parut très surpris. Ses sourcils étaient bien remontés, avant qu'il ne les rabaisse et ne les fronce.

\- Oui, feint-il.

Pourquoi est-ce que cela me dérangeait qu'il ait les yeux bleus ?

Je me souvenais qu'Icare m'avait dit, que la couleur de ses yeux variait en fonction de sa soif, tout comme la rigidité de sa peau.

Plus ses yeux étaient claires, et sa peau rude, plus il était tourmenté par une une sensation très douloureuse. Un peu comparable à des « centaines d'aiguilles chauffées que l'on enfonce dans ma gorge », m'avait-il confié.

Mais de ce que j'ai compris, un vampire devait se nourrir une fois par jour au minimum. Alors, si Icare s'était nourrit aujourd'hui, quel était le problème ?

J'avais la désagréable sensation que quelque chose m'échappait.

Je l'observai à nouveau, plus attentivement cette fois, prenant la peine de noter mentalement les moindres détails de son visage.

Je remarquai que là, juste en-dessous de ses grands yeux en amende, des cernes bien marquées et légèrement plus foncées que sa peau, étaient apparues.

C'est alors que je me remémorai cette phrase qu'il m'avait dite le soir suivant l'incident dans la forêt.

« Je n'éprouve plus le besoin de me nourrir depuis que j'ai bu ton sang.»

Tout s'expliquaient à présent.

Cela voudrait dire, qu'il n'avait pas bu une goutte de sang depuis le premier soir de notre excursion avec la classe ? Depuis moi ?

Je me dégageai de ses bras, soucieuse, et me relevai pour l'observer sérieusement.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ? Demandai-je sèchement, sentant la colère monter en mon for intérieur.

\- Combien de temps que quoi ?

\- Que tu ne t'es pas nourri, imbécile ! Lâchai-je, lasse qu'il me fasse tourner autour du pot.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, et chercha à fuir mon regard.

A cette instant précis, je sus avec rage que j'avais raison.

\- Mais, tu es fou, ou quoi ?!

Un être humain pouvait tenir plusieurs jours consécutifs sans se nourrir. Mais qu'en était-il des vampires ? Cela faisait cinq jours, tout de même.

Un frisson me parcourut la nuque. Je m'inquiétais pour lui.

Cela expliquait sa réticence à partager le même lit que moi. Il avait quand même fini par céder.

J'étais gênée et furieuse qu'il prenne autant de risques, rien que pour mon plaisir personnel.

Avant que la colère ne m'emporte, il articula quelques mots.

\- Je...N'y arrive plus, Lydia...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Avant de te rejoindre, je suis allé chasser pas très loin de chez moi... J'ai vu un chien errant et... Habituellement, cela m'aurait suffi, mais son sang avait un goût infecte, mon corps refusait catégoriquement d'en avaler la moindre goutte.

\- Et ? Fis-je, en soutenant mon regard, sentant qu'il ne m'avait pas dit ce qui le préoccupait vraiment.

\- Et... Le sang animal ne me rassasie plus du tout. Lydia... J'ai peur. Peur d'avoir pris goût au sang humain depuis que je t'ai mordue...

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment les vampires fonctionnaient. Et vu la réaction d'Icare, j'étais à peu près certaine, que ses connaissance en la matière, étaient limitées. Mais réfléchir, maintenant, à tout ça, n'allait en rien arranger la situation. Icare devait se nourrir, et si c'était du sang humain qu'il lui fallait, j'étais prête à lui en donner.

Mais le connaissant, cela n'allait pas être une tâche facile.

Je décidai alors de tenter une ruse.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me plaçai à califourchon sur lui, pour ainsi le maintenir. Au fond de moi, j'étais certaine que s'il le voulait vraiment, je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de fuir.

J'essayais en vain de ne pas penser à cette chaleur qui me dévorait le corps à cet instant précis. Icare, lui, semblait très étonné, mais il affichait très vite un énorme sourire et prit un air taquin.

\- Oh ! Tu veux jouer à ça ? Me défia-t-il.

\- Hum... Ouais !

Je n'étais pas très fière de ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'avais horreur de la manipulation. Cependant, c'était pour le bien être d'Icare, alors qu'il le veuille ou non, j'allais mettre mon plan à exécution.

Comme je l'avais prédit, Icare releva ma provocation. En une fraction de secondes, il avait inversé les rôles. Je me retrouvai alors sous son corps viril. Mes pensées s'embrasèrent comme de la paille. En un instant, mon corps tout entier éprouvait cette sensation de brûlure à son toucher.

C'est alors qu'il prit mes poignets, et les bloqua, d'une seule main, au-dessus de ma tête.

Il m'observait d'un regard transperçant avec son air triomphant.

\- Alors ? Hum... Si tu me supplies, j'envisagerais, peut-être, de te lâcher. Lâcha-t-il, tout sourire.

Son visage était beaucoup trop proche du mien. Ses lèvres, tout comme les miennes, m'imploraient de les embrasser. Je n'allais pas pouvoir me retenir bien longtemps si ça continuait comme ça. En voyant ses yeux bleus, je me focalisai sur mon plan du départ.

Je tournai alors la tête sur le côté, lui offrant ouvertement ma nuque.

Son sourire s'effaça rapidement. Il fronçait les sourcils.

Il me saisit le menton et me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu essaies de faire ?

Sa voix était sérieuse et froide. Il n'avait clairement plus l'intention de rigoler.

Comment allais-je lui expliquer cela ? Que j'éprouvais la désagréable sensation de lui être inutile, de ma sincérité à vouloir l'aider ? Il avait été un si bon ami pour moi, je voulais l'être à mon tour, pour lui.

Je ne réussis qu'à formuler quelque mots, tant ma gêne était grande.

\- Tu.. Peux me prendre un peu de sang si tu veux... Fis-je, intimidée et craignant sa réaction.

Réaction qu'il s'empressa de me faire partager.

Il me saisit les épaules avant de me secouer, comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit.

\- Tu es folle, ou quoi ?! Je refuse de te faire vivre ça une seconde fois... Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi, Lydia, il en est hors de question.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Bredouillai-je, encore surprise par ses mots.

Ce qu'il venait de dire m'intriguait énormément.

Il me lâcha rapidement les épaules, avant de se mettre à fuir mon regard.

Il était gêné ? Je ne le savais pas, ce qui était sûr, en revanche, c'est qu'il ne savait clairement plus où se mettre.

\- R...Rien, oublie ça, je ne veux pas te faire ça, c'est tout. Dit-il d'une toute petite voix, fuyant toujours mon regard.

Je sentais que quelque chose le tracassait. Il était clair qu'il n'était cependant pas disposé à m'en parler.

\- Hum...Parle moi, Icare, je sens bien que tu es crispé, fis-je en faisant balader mon regard sur son corps de haut en bas.

L'intéressé m'observa en silence. Il semblait en pleine réflexion avec lui-même, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'il voulait me dire.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il finit par soupirer et se décida à se confier.

\- Je me suis beaucoup trop attaché à toi pour te faire revivre ça, répéta-t-il calmement.

J'avais cru mal entendre la première fois, mais là, j'avais très bien entendu.

J'étais folle de joie d'entendre ces mots, venant de lui. Lui qui donnait l'impression d'être une forteresse impénétrable, lui qui ne partageait que très rarement ses pensées.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il continua sa déclaration.

\- A chaque fois que je suis avec toi, je me sens vraiment moi-même, complet. Je n'ai pas besoin de prétendre être une personne que je ne suis pas... Et plus on passe de temps ensemble, plus mes sentiments à ton égard s'intensifient.

Mon cœur battait la chamade durant l'intégralité de son discours. L'étincelle dans son regard raviva la flamme qui recommençait peu à peu à se propager dans mon corps.

J'étais aux anges. Icare venait de m'avouer, partiellement, ses sentiments.

J'ouvris la bouche, pour tenter de lui hurler que j'éprouvais également quelque chose d'inexpliqué pour sa personne, mais aucun son ne put en sortir.

\- Tu dois trouver ça étrange étant, donné notre situation, et puis on ne se connait que depuis quelques semaines... Mais je ne t'ai jamais vus comme une connaissance. Je ne sais pas trop, c'est quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à expliquer.

Il termina sa phrase avec un léger sourire en coin, signe évocateur de sa timidité.

Néanmoins, je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il venait de me dire, je ressentais la même impression vis-à-vis de lui.

Cette confiance aveugle que j'avais en lui, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis un long moment. Cette béatitude que je ressentais toujours en sa présence. L'inexorable envie d'être constamment près de lui. Tous ces signes m'avouaient ouvertement que j'étais devenue accro à Icare Lilith. A un vampire.

\- Dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie, ce silence me tue... Murmura-t-il, en s'approchant de mon visage.

Il me sortit de mes pensées à cet instant. Il était dans l'attente d'une réponse, je pouvais lire de l'anxiété sur son visage. C'était étrange de le voir anxieux, mais même comme ça, il restait extrêmement séduisant.

\- Je... Hum... Oui, moi aussi... fini-je par bégayer. Je ressens exactement la même chose. Icare, je...

Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il entendit ma réponse. Il me coupa la parole, pour s'empresser de plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Enfin. Cette sensation magique qui se faisait ressentir dans tout mon corps.

Je n'attendais que ça.

Nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre délicatement, pour nous regarder dans les yeux pendant un court instant.

Puis, je finis par lui rendre son baiser de manière beaucoup plus langoureuse, cette fois-ci.

Mes mains se placèrent sur son visage, pour lui faire signe que je ne voulais pas que notre baiser s'arrête maintenant, l'attirant vers moi.

Ses lèvres, douces, avaient un goût sucré, c'était irrésistible. Jamais je me lasserais de l'embrasser.

M'adossant sur le lit, tout en entraînant Icare au-dessus de moi, je sentis ses mains se balader le long de mon corps, ne s'attardant jamais à un endroit bien spécifique, toujours en mouvement. Cette caresse fit naître en moi un feu, un feu si ardent que toute l'eau du monde n'aurait pu l'affaiblir.

J'en voulais plus, toujours plus. Je laissai alors, à mon tour, mes mains se balader sur son torse. J'avais l'agréable sensation qu'Icare m'appartenait, tout comme je lui appartenais.

J'interrompis notre baiser pour ordonner à mes lèvres, d'aller à la rencontre de sa nuque, enfouissant alors mon visage dans le creux de son cou, le couvrant de doux baisers.

\- Lydia... Je ne suis... Pas sûr que... Marmonna-t-il, le souffle coupé par notre baiser.

\- Hum ? Répondis-je, toujours à l'assaut de son cou, léchant tendrement le lobe de son oreille.

Je ne me savais pas si entreprenante. Habituellement, j'aurais été probablement gênée par cette scène. Je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant. Mais ce soir, c'était comme si je n'avais plus vraiment le contrôle de mon corps. Dictée par je ne sais qu'elle instinct divin, qui m'ordonnait inconsciemment de faire ce genre de chose, faisant grimper la température entre lui et moi.

Une étrange sensation me tiraillait le bas-ventre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Je me sentais vraiment étrange. Agréablement étrange.

Icare émit alors un grognement qui me fit sortir des vagues de pensées obscènes qui me passaient par la tête.

Ignorant ce bruit, pensant que je l'avais imaginé, je me figeai lorsque je l'entendis grogner une seconde fois.

Il se releva en s'écartant de mon visage brusquement, me mordant la lèvre par inadvertance, avant de placer ses deux mains sur son cou.

Il avait donné l'impression qu'il s'étranglait. Manquait-il d'aire? Non, impossible.

Il tourna vivement la tête pour m'empêcher de voir son visage, ce qui avait le don de m'inquiéter encore plus.

\- Icare ?! Tu vas bien ? Q... Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? M'affolai-je.

\- Désolé, dit-il d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas. C'est n'est probablement... Pas le bon moment pour... Ça.

Je pouvais entendre sa respiration, qui, parfois, se perdait entre deux légers grognements.

Je me relevai à mon tour, avant de m'approcher plus près de lui. Le feu qui faisait rage en moi avait laissé place à un fort sentiment d'inquiétude.

\- Regarde-moi, demandai-je, en plaçant une main sur son bras.

\- Non.

\- Icare ! Insistai-je, en raffermissant ma poigne.

Ce dernier se retourna lentement, comme s'il redoutait ma réaction.

Pourtant, je l'avais déjà vus dans des états pires que ça, me semblait-il.

Le premier soir de la sortie avec la classe me revint en tête.

Lorsqu'il fut totalement retourné, je restais sans voix.

Ses yeux, qui me fixaient sauvagement, étaient redevenus de ce rouge que j'avais pu brièvement admirer.

Je pouvais sentir sa peau, rigide comme l'acier, sous la paume de ma main.

\- Excuse-moi...

Lorsqu'il parlait, sa bouche laissait entrevoir ses deux canines inhabituellement longues.

Il se tut et m'observa alors attentivement.

\- Lydia ! Ta lèvre, tu saignes. Dit-il, indigné.

Je portai deux doigts à ma bouche pour vérifier cela.

Une petite tache rougeâtre avait pris place sur mes doigts.

\- Ce... C'est rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassurai-je.

\- Je dois partir ! Lâcha-t-il brusquement, avant de sauter hors du lit.

\- Attends !

Je pus le retenir par le poignet juste à temps.

Je l'attirai alors fermement sur le lit, à nouveau. Je n'allais certainement pas le laisser s'échapper alors qu'il était évident qu'il avait besoin de moi.

Je devais agir et vite.

Sans réfléchir, je plaquai mes lèvres ensanglantées sur les siennes.

Il voulut s'écarter de moi, mais je le retins, grâce à mes bras que j'avais pu faufiler autour de son cou.

Voyant que j'étais décidée à aller au bout de mes actes et n'allais pas changer d'avis, il arrêta de se débattre. Il était résigné.

Je sentis sa langue lécher délicatement mes lèvres, tout en poussant un grognement qui, normalement m'aurait terrorisée, mais là, je me contentais simplement d'attiser sa soif de sang. En d'autres mots, je l'avais bien cherché, je devais l'avouer.

Ses bras se refermèrent contre moi, m'allongeant à nouveau sur le lit.

Sa bouche se décala, sans trop tarder, sur ma gorge que je lui offrait pleinement à présent.

Je me sentais triste pour lui. Il se forçait à exprimer une certaine douceur dans ses gestes, tout en étant affamé, à la limite de la perte de contrôle.

Je lâchai un gémissement lorsque je sentis sa langue traîner sur ma peau.

Hormis ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, c'était assez agréable.

Cette pensée me quitta soudainement lorsque je sentis ses crocs percer ma gorge.

Je me cambrai sous l'effet de la douleur.

Icare resserra son étreinte autour de moi, avant de laisser échapper un lourd grognement de sa poitrine.

Contrairement à cette nuit, dans les bois, cette fois-ci, j'étais préparée. Je me détendis alors dans ses bras, sentant le poids de son corps sur le mien, me tenant au chaud.

Pendant qu'il buvait mon sang, je laissais mes doigts triturer sa chevelure, tout en caressant avec légèreté son dos ainsi que sa nuque.

Mes forces me quittèrent peu à peu, ayant de plus en plus de mal à caresser sa peau.

J'étais épuisée, mais soulagée qu'il daigne enfin se nourrir. Peu importait la douleur, je voulais être une personne sur qui il pouvait compter. Même dans ce genre de moments.

Je pouvais sentir le précieux liquide glisser hors de mon corps, ruisselant contre ma nuque avant de finir sa course sur le coussin de tissu blanc, sur lequel je me trouvais.

Le vampire ce releva, rassasié.

Je redoutais déjà sa réaction. Mais j'étais beaucoup trop sonnée pour m'en soucier.

\- Lydia... Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il, en léchant ses lèvres pour essuyer le sang qui s'y était déposé.

\- Hum... Oui, juste fatiguée, répondis-je, à bout de force.

Il saisit l'oreiller taché de sang qui se trouvait sous ma tête, et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis, il le remplaça par un autre coussin. Propre, celui-ci.

\- Repose-toi, maintenant.

Il vint s'allonger près de moi, m'entourant d'un de ses bras, faisant basculer ma tête sur son torse chaud.

Je ne voulais pas m'endormir. Pas comme ça, lors de notre première nuit « officielle ».

Et puis, nous nous sommes tout de même embrassés.

Oh... Ça voulait dire que... Lui et moi, on...?!

Malgré la fatigue, mes joues s'enflammèrent à cette pensée.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Risquai-je, soucieuse des retombées de cette soirée.

\- Bien sûr que non voyons... On en reparlera demain, tu dois dormir.

Même si j'appréhendais mon réveil, demain matin, je fus soulagée de l'entendre prononcer ces mots.

Je cachai donc mon embarras en enfonçant un peu plus ma tête dans son torse, collant volontairement mon corps entier contre le sien.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

\- Si c'est un câlin que tu veux, tu peux juste me le demander, ricana-t-il.

\- Je peux alors ? Demandai-je, en levant les yeux pour observer son visage.

Je voulus prendre l'expression la plus misérable qui soit. Bien que je n'avais pas vraiment à forcer pour cela. Je devais cependant forcer pour pouvoir rester éveillée. J'étais exténuée.

Il m'offrit un grand sourire avant de me saisir par les épaules pour amener, avec une facilité déconcertante, le reste de mon corps entièrement sur le sien. Il plaça ainsi ma tête dans le creux de son cou, m'enlaçant alors de tous ses bras.

J'oscillais docilement de bas en haut, au rythme de sa respiration.

La chaleur que me procurait la peau d'Icare me relaxait. J'étais sur un petit nuage.

Petit nuage, qui m'apportait un aller direct vers le pays des rêves.

Juste avant de sombrer, des paroles atteignirent mon ouïe :

\- Bonne nuit, _ma_ Lydia.


End file.
